To Love a Werewolf
by Smithback
Summary: Traducción. Viaje en el tiempo ... Remus en su último año en la escuela viaja a un presente de postguerra... ¿con qué se encontrará?¿CON EL VERDADERO AMOR? ¡tTERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

Ni el fan-fic,ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; la autoría de éste es de remuslives y los personajes son de JK Rowling; yo solo soy la que tiene el honor de traducir esta maravilla de fic.

Con excepción de la muerte y relación de Remus y Tonks todo obedece al canon.

Nombre:"to love a werewolf" poor remuslives. Traducción de Smithback

La traducción del título sería: Amar a un hombre lobo.

Capítulo 1

Hermione esperaba en la sala común a Harry y Ron de una de sus visitas a Hagrid, en tanto que ella terminaba su ensayo de runas antiguas. Su séptimo año estaba por terminar, tan solo 2 semanas mas, incluyendo los exámenes

. Hogwarts fue reconstruido después de la guerra; de vez en cuando recibían una que otra escaramuza por algún mortífago prófugo, sin embargo, con la caída de Voldemort, la mayoría de las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. La profesora McGonagall retomó su puesto de directora e invitó a todos los alumnos que estaban en el mismo año que Hermione a regresar a terminar su séptimo año, pero no era algo obligatorio como se pudo notar; los estudiantes pasaban por unos exámenespara luego graduarse pero aquellos que sabían que les faltaba preparación mágica regresaron, incluyendo el trío.

Los estudiantes de los años anteriores siguieron avanzando, por lo que los salones de los estudiantes de séptimo eran mas grandes; para poder continuar con las clases éstas tuvieron que ser modificadas un poco para incorporar lo que los estudiantes debieron aprender el año anterior, cuando los mortífagos manejaban la escuela, en un par de años las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

Hermione se aburría cada vez mas y decidió sentarse cerca del fuego para e intentar escribirles a sus padres, quienes aún se mostraban molestos por la modificación de memoria aunque admitieron estar impresionados; ahora se encontraban felizmente de vuelta en su hogar, al igual que muchas otras familias hijas de muggles que también se habían escondido o habían sido encarceladas durante la guerra; pero aún así habían tantas familias que nunca podrían regresar. Aún se sentía muy mal con la idea de haber perdido tanta gente que amaba, pero estaba agradecida por los que habían sobrevivido

Regresó la vista a su pergamino y tomando su pluma dio un último vistazo a la cabaña de Hagrid para voltear la cabeza en el momento exacto para ATESTIGUAR LA aparición de un muchacho de su misma edad. Gritó asustada y cayó hacia atrás sobre el suave sofá; su reacción inquietó al chico así que dio unos pasos hacia atrás casi cayendo al fuego

"¡Maldición! ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Beck done vienes? Hermione tenía la mirada fija en la familiar cara, pero su cerebro no podía procesar la información.

"Lo siento" comenzó el chico, "creo que necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo y maldijo mientras pasaba por el retrato dirigiéndose a la oficina del director. Hermione corrió detrás de él y lo alcanzó justo antes de que llegase a las gárgolas, gritando detrás de él: "¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!" Estaba sorprendida de que el se detuviera y la esperara; llegó hasta él mirando sus conocidos y lindos ojos. "eres el profesor Lupin". No podía creer lo que veía, parecía tan joven.

, "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

"no estoy seguro, no debería decir nada hasta que vea al profesor Dumbledore" dijo mientras la observaba de cerca; los ojos de ella brillaron con lagrimas contenidas y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos. "¿qué sucede?"

"El profesor Dumbledore ya no se encuentra aquí"; no estaba segura de que decirle, obviamente él no pertenecía a éste tiempo y si creía que Dumbledore estaba vivo, seguramente es por que venía del pasado; sus ojos no la engañaban, realmente se trataba del profesor Lupin cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts; no tenía tantas cicatrices ni mechones blancos, pero sus ropas seguían viéndose desgastadas aunque no del todo mal; sus ojos seguían siendo cálidos y amables pero no se veían tan cansados como los del Lupin del presente. "Sin embargo la profesora McGonagall seguramente podrá ayudarte" dijo, tratando de imprimirle confianza a su voz," aunque dudo que a éstas horas se encuentre en su oficina, te llevaré a los cuartos de los profesores"

"¿la profesora McGonagall es la directora? No parecía estar muy convencido. "no estoy muy seguro de de que que se ponga feliz si la despertamos", ella era una mujer severa, excelente maestra, de hecho su clase estába entre sus favoritas.

"no, ella entenderá". Hermione se dirigió a los cuartos de los profesores y luego al vestíbulo, tocó la puerta, Se podían escuchar algunos sonidos apagados desde dentro: una Minerva no muy feliz les respondió en su bata a cuadros, pero después de ver a Hermione delante, su cara cambió a una casi ansiosa

"Profesora, disculpe por despertarla, todo se encuentra bien", la cara de McGonagall pareció relajarse, lo cual le pareció en extremo raro a Remus. " me encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor cuando…bien…" dio un paso a lado para revelar a un nervioso Remus.

" ¡OH! ¡por Dios!", McGonagall parecía asustada, estudió al chico por unos momentos, "señorita Granger,veo que pudo reconocer al señorLupin ".

"si, pero no creo que sea buena idea darle algún tipo de información, por obvias razones", Dijo Hermione mientras veía de Nuevo a Remus.

"¿Me conoces?" le preguntó él Hermione . Ella asintió levemente y regresó su vista a la profesora McGonagal. "¿Puedo hablar con usted?" preguntó él aún sorprendido de que la profesora lo recordara; después de todo ella había estado enseñando por muchos años, debió haber dado clase a cientos de estudiantes, seguramente lo recordaba por su "enfermedad"; pero estába totalmente confundido con el que una chica tan linda lo conociera; y se preguntó que tan lejos en el tiempo habría viajado.

"Por supuesto joven Remus; le importaría esperarme en mi oficina, la señorita Granger lo escoltará hasta ahí," ambos asintieron,"estaré ahí en un momento," comenzó a cerrar la puerta," y, señorita Granger, trate de evitar a cualquier estudiante que debiese estar en cama, no todos serán tan concientes antes de dejar salir alguna información."

"Si profesora," Hermione tenía una ligera mueca de culpa que terminó confirmando las sospechas de Minerva; cuando la puerta se cerró, ella lo dirigió hacia el otro lado. "Sneakoscope." Las gárgolas se movieron para dar paso a los estudiantes, Remus se preguntó por que ésta chica sabría la contraseña de la directora, quizá sea premio anual, pensó.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina; " te dejaré aquí, tengo que alcanzar a mis amigos antes de que se pregunten donde estoy".

"¿Dejarme aquí? ¿sólo?" dijo él mostrando sorpresa. Sabía que a pocas personas se les había dejado solas en la oficina del director y no podía imaginarse a la profesora McGonagall menos cuidadosa, además no quería meter en problemas a la chica por su propio comportamiento.

"Por supuesto, eres confiable", no había duda en su voz, "estoy segura que la profesora podrá explicarte todo, Ho algo así".

"¡Espera! ¿en que año estamos?".

"Creo que eso te lo podrá decir la profesora McGonagall,no estoy segura que tanto deberías saber o que tanto mantener oculto, sobre todo por que no sabemos cuando podrás regresar a casa". Ella bajó las escaleras y se disculpó.

Con ésos minutos a solas, no sabía que hacer, no quería parecer sospechoso para cuando la profesora llegara, así que se sentó enfrente del largo y pulcro escritorio; nunca antes había estado en la oficina del director aunque sabía donde se encontraba por tantas veces en que James y Sirius habían estado ahí. Comenzó a mirar los retratos en las paredes donde se encontraban los retratos de los antiguos directores a los cuales reconoció por el libro "Historia de Hogwarts"; entonces vio el retrato de Dumbledore detrás de el escritorio, dos ojos azules y brillantes se dirigieron a él en silencio; entonces las lagrimas de la chica cobraron sentido, Dumbledore no se había simplemente retirado, él había muerto,¡increíble!.

"Hola Remus" Dumbledore lo saludó calurosamente.

"¿Us-usted me recuerda? Profesor…

"Ciertamente, no solo eres el único hombre lobo que ha asistido a la escuela, si no que eras un estudiante excepcional"

"¿Lo soy?" Remus se sintió orgulloso por el cumplido del director."señor, puedo preguntar ¿que sucedió?"

"¡Ah!, puedes preguntar,pero no te puedo decir, lo siento ,lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. La profesora McGonagall está ahora subiendo las escaleras. ¡Minerva!"

"Buenas noches Albus", la profesora tomó su asiento detrás del escritorio; "joven Lupin, ¿en que año esta¡"

"Séptimo". Ella dejó salir el aire y sus ojos parecieron nublarse por un momento pero se aclararon antes de que Remus pudiera cerciorarse. La mayor parte de la noche se pasó haciendo y respondiendo preguntas. Remus le contó sobre el gira-tiempos que ella le había confiado al principio del curso; el no podía decir a ciencia cierta que había sucedido pero le mostró la cadena que traía oculta debajo de la ropa; ella lo pudo reconocer, excepto que faltaba el círculo que debía contener el dispositivo.

"Bien, no sé cuanto tiempo me tomará arreglar esto, pero estoy segura de que podremos arreglarlo".

"¿NO puedo simplemente tomar otro para regresar?"

"¡Oh, Remus!, todos los artefactos para viajar en el tiempo fueron destruidos, la mayoría en un incidente en el Ministerio, y los que estaban en posesión particular, el mío incluido fueron también destruidos, para evitar que ciertas personas cambiasen cierto evento que ocurrió hace poco". Dijo y suspiró. Si no fuera necesario para tu regreso, lo destruiría inmediatamente para evitar la tentación; así que le sugiero que no hable de esto a nadie, excepto ,quizá a la señorita Granger y sus amigos, sabrá a quién me refiero muy pronto; ninguno de ellos 6 significan peligro alguno, creo que de preferencia debe limitar su amistad a éstos mismos 6 individuos; trate de no hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre éste tiempo y tampoco hable demasiado sobre el suyo aunque alguna que otra información sobre sus amigos no causará gran problema; y cuando tenga esto arreglado tampoco deberá hablarle de éste pequeño viaje a nadie, ni siquiera a mi misma, ¿entendido?.

"Si señora", Remus estába cansado y confundido, ¿puedo irme a dormir?"

"Claro, encontrará la torre algo cambiada, no pregunte demasiado, puede que algunos estudiantes lo reconozcan, especialmente los de sexto y séptimo año, no se preocupe por eso; trataré de arreglar esto lo mas rápidamente posible."

Al menos viajó a éste año y no al siguiente, pensó la profesora, no sé que hubiera pasado si se hubiese tenido que dar clases a si mismo, el profesor Lupin había aceptado ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras para el siguiente año, actualmente estába ayudando a la reorganización del Ministerio por los efectos de la postguerra; muy pronto una ley sobre los derechos de los hombres-lobo sería aceptada; el que Remus ayudase a Harry Potter en la lucha, había hecho maravillas en la imagen de los hombres-lobo en la sociedad, sobretodo gracias a los testimonios de mas de una docena de estudiantes que juraron que Remus les había salvado la vida aquel día, sin mencionar que Harry mencionó la ayuda de Remus todos esos años.

Hermione no estába segura sobre que decirles a sus amigos sobre a quien acababa de ver, pero sabía que tenía que decirles algo, ellos esperaban pacientemente mientras ella pensaba. "OK, no se que tanto daño pueda hacer hasta éste momento, era el profesor Lupin," para éste momento ellos ya sabían que Hermione había acompañado a alguien a la oficina de la directora, ya que la vieron cuando regresaba de ese lugar.

"¿En serio? Sigue aquí? Harry estába feliz por la idea de ver a su profesor y amigo favorito de nuevo, "Ha estado tan ocupado últimamente, incluso para escribir".

"Si, lo sé Harry, es importante que lo sepas, pero no es nuestro profesor Lupin".

"Bueno, eso es ovio, no dará clases sino hasta el próximo año, pero sigue siendo raro llamarlo "Remus" aunque siempre nos haya dicho docenas de veces".

"No Harry, no me refiero a eso, él es…" fue interrumpida la por la apertura de el retrato y la entrada de un joven Remus Lupin "no es de nuestro tiempo", terminó ella en voz queda. Harry y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni el fan-fic, ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; la autoría de éste es de remuslives y los personajes son deJK Rowling, yo solo soy la que tiene el honor de traducir esta maravilla de fic.

Con excepción de la muerte y relación de Remus y Tonks todo obedece al canon.

Nombre:"to love a werewolf" por remuslives. Traducción de Smithback

Capítulo 2

"¡Hola!" Remus estaba sorprendido de ver a la chica aún despierta y con compañía, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry y puso una gran sonrisa en su cara, "¡James! ¿Como demonios llegaste aquí?". Se acercó a su amigo para palmearle la espalda, pero al acercarse, la luz de las flamas iluminó las facciones de Harry, particularmente sus ojos. Él paró súbitamente, "Whoa, tu no eres James!" se le quedó mirando a Harry y pudo ver a medias la cicatriz de detrás del flequillo. "tu eres… es decir…". Todos voltearon a mirar a Hermione.

Bien, entonces…yo soy Hermione Granger" dijo tendiéndole la mano, Remus le respondió el saludo aún viendo a Harry; "éste es Ron Weasley y Harry… Potter" estrechó las manos de ambos chicos poniendo especial atención cuando ella dijo Potter. "¿sabes que año es? O ¿Cuánto tiempo Vaz a estar aquí?".

"hummm… la profesora McGonagall está tratando de arreglar… se supone que solo tengo que decirle a tus 5 mejores amigos" dijo mirando a Ron y Harry.

"Bien, eso definitivamente incluye a éstos dos, los otros son Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron".

"Entiendo, bien; la profesora está tratando de arreglar mi giratiempos pero no sabe cuanto tiempo le tomará, se supone que tengo que mantenerlo en secreto". Bufó por lo bajo; justo lo que necesitaba, mas secretos en su vida. "Y, me, ¿todos ustedes son de séptimo?"

O"Oh,mm bien, si…"

"Técnicamente" respondió Ron tratando de ayudar.

"¡Ron! Él no puede saber sobre…. Bien… sobre todo." Regaño Hermione a Ron. "Lo siento pro…"

"¡Remus!" Gritó Harry, interrumpiendo a Hermione antes de que lo llamase profesor Lupin. Ella se mostró mortificada por lo que casi decía mientras Remus veía con curiosidad el extraño intercambio; no estaba seguro de que hacer con tantos secretos; supuso que éstos chicos estaban también acostumbrados a guardar secretos.

Harry le ofreció una familiar sonrisa de disculpa; sobretodo por el despeinado cabello era igual a James, excepto por los ojos, los cuales se le hacían bastante familiares, pero no podía ubicarlos; ¿dónde mas había visto esos verdes y brillantes ojos…? ¡Lily! ¿OH por Dios! ¿James iba a casarse con Lily Evans!

Harry pudo notar la escrutinosa mirada hacia sus rasgos y luego la mirada de entendimiento de Remus. "Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no?"

"¿eres el hijo de James?" Hary miró a Hermione por un momento y luego asintió. " y Lily es tu madre?" Harry de Nuevo asintió. Aunque no podía darle mas información sobre lo verdaderamente importante. "¿Cómo están? ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? ¿Soy el tío Remus?". Se rió por lo absurdo de su comentario Harry y los otros dos sonrieron algo incómodos y se miraron entre si algo tristes. "¿qué? ¿Por qué se miran de esa forma?

"No podemos decirte,Remus, lo siento" Harry casi se ahoga con las palabras; quería desesperadamente decirle que salvara a sus padres, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; podía cambiar todo lo que conocía , podía empeorarlo todo e incluso traer de vuelta a Voldemort al poder y eso era algo que Harry no podía arriesgar, no solo por su propia felicidad, sino por la vida de sus padres, sería como golpearlos en la cara por su sacrificio, "en verdad lo siento".

"Harry" los ojos de Hermione estaba llenos de llanto contenido mientras que Ron palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

"es mejor que subamos al dormitorio, ¿listo? Dijo Ron tratando de camiar el tema antes de que Remus se hiciera preguntas.

"Si, seguro" Remus tubo una extraña sensación en la base del estómago, pero sabía que no debía preguntar mas de lo debido se suponía que no debía de saber nada, no quería ser el responsable de destruir el futuro.

"Buenas noches Hermione" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, Remus siguió a Ron hacia el dormitorio de los hombres mientras que Hermyone le daba un fuerte abrazo a Harry antes de seguir el mismo camino que los otros dos. Para después ella dirigirse hacia el lado contrario. Remus se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que había algo entre esos dos; bien, no era como si se fuese a quedar, además, quizá el ya estuviese casado, ¡que tan bizarro era eso? bien, casado tal vez no, de todas formas ¿quién se querría casar con un hombre-lobo? Aunado a esto, no se veía a si mismo con el coraje de decirle a una mujer lo que era o tener una relación larga sin ser totalmente honesto, ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser su esposa?

Cuando entró al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que McGonagall no bromeaba cuando dijo que había grandes cambios; había diez camas, y al parecer todas estaban ocupadas, excepto una, la suya; había demasiados Grifindors de séptimo año; se preguntaba si en todas las casas había tantos estudiantes, quizá por alguna razón una escuela extranjera había cerrado, aunque eso también sería raro. Quizá pudiese averiguarlo mañana.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Ron mientras le colocaba una pijama en la cama vacía. "Creo que te quedará un poco chica, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, creo que Marcus te prestará algo por la mañana; después de todo sa…"

"¡Ron!" intervino Harry antes de que Ron pudiese decir que el profesor Lupin Había salvado la vida de Marcus la noche de la gran batalla. "¿

¡Cierto!, lo siento, no soy bueno con esto." Decía Ron mientras se quejaba, vestía y cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

Harry le sonrió a Remus y negó con la cabeza, "realmente no lo es", rió levemente y ya vestido para dormir se metió en su cama. Remus hizo lo mismo, aunque sintiéndose un poco incómodo, "buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".


	3. Chapter 3

Ni el fan-fic, ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; la autoría de éste es de remuslives y los personajes son deJK Rowling; yo solo soy la que tiene el honor de traducir esta maravilla de fic.

Con excepción de la muerte y relación de Remus y Tonks todo obedece al canon.

Nombre:"to love a werewolf" por remuslives. Traducción de Smithback

Capítulo 3

La mañana llegó pronto y Hermione se vistió en tiempo récord para estar lista para el momento e que sus amigos bajasen las escaleras; al llegar a la sala común pudo escuchar algo de conmoción en el dormitorio de los hombres, claro que tenía una idea de que se trataba. No envidiaba a Harry o Ron por tener que lidiar con todo eso desde el momento de levantarse. Revisó la pizarra de anuncios y vio la nueva noticia que advertía a los estudiantes sobre tener especial cuidado en la información que daban a su nuevo compañero, aunque no revelaba su nombre. Hermione supuso que habría mensajes iguales en todas las casas. Después de varios minutos se podían escuchar varias voces bajando a la sala común hablando con emoción: "¡OH por Dios! Ese es…".

"¡'Remus' su nombre es 'Remus', no lo olviden,!" interrumpió Hermione a Parvaty; varias cabezas asintieron en comprensión. "¿Listos para desayunar?"

Preguntó Hermione a los chicos cuando estuvieron cerca.

"Hambrientos"; Ron fue el primero en salir por el retrato seguido por la mayoría de grifindors. Éste sería un largo día; las chicas ya se reían tontamente y susurraban detrás de sus manos. Harry parecía disfrutar la falta de atención aunque fuese a expensas de Remus.

"¡Wow! Harry, parece que finalmente tienes competencia

"¿Competencia para que?" Preguntó Remus sin quitar la vista de su plato; tener la atención de la mayoría de estudiantes y de algunos profesores era una cosa, pero la risita tonta de las chicas en verdad lo estaba apenando. Nunca antes había llamado la atención de ésta manera, la mayoría de las veces cuando algo así pasaba, era por que las chicas trataban de ver a James o Sirius. De todas formas, ¿por que todo el comedor parecía querer verlo?

"no es en serio, además no es como si fuese a pelear por ella,"

Sonrió Harry.

"¿pelear por qué, Exactamente?".

"por la atención, especialmente por la de esas chicas tontas, me enferman; especialmente la risita de las de primer y segundo año, definitivamente me vuelven loco"; terminó diciendo Harry negando con la cabeza.

"¡Hola Harry! ¡Chicos!". Una pelirroja muy linda se sentó al lado de Harry y besó su mejilla; sus ojos cayeron sobre Remus y sacudió la cabeza; "¡irreal!", murmuró. "Soy Gini", dijo ahora con su voz normal.

Remus pudo notar como se veían el uno al otro, especialmente el beso y se preguntó sobre la relación entre Hermione y Harry, quizá el abrazo de la noche anterior había sido un abrazo de amigos, ya que Harry se había visto bastante conmovido por lo que sea que fuese que no le podían decir; ¿de qué se preocupaba de todas formas? Nunca tendría los nervios para invitarla a salir aunque ella estuviese libre, lo cual dudaba.

"¡Ey chicos!", Un muchacho ligeramente dientón de cabello café se sentó junto a una linda rubia con una mirada soñadora en la cara. El chico miró de cerca a Remus, el cual le tendió su mano. "Hola, soy Neville y ella es Luna". "Hola", respondió Luna con voz cantarina.

"Hola, yo soy Remus", todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y asintieron con la cabeza, seguramente todos lo conocían, a su futuro yo; todo parecía tan bizarro, sobretodo por lo lejos que se encontraba de su tiempo, actualmente debía estar en sus treintas, ¿por qué conocía a tantos adolescentes?; bien, probablemente era amigo de sus padres, ¡sieso debía ser!; Ya conocía a los padres de Harry y conocía a algunos Weasley. Decidió mejor concentrarse en su comida de nuevo, ya que una linda chica pasó rozando su espalda, y él pudo sentir sus orejas enrojecer y su espalda estremecerse.

"no puedo creer que los Slytherins no tengan nada que decir, no eran tan corteses en mi época", se sintió viejo diciendo eso, rió entre dientes pero no fue el único; "eso sonó mas como a nuestro Lupin",sonrió Gini, "no se meterán contigo, no mientras estés con Harry".

"'El tiene su propia reputación," dijo Harry un poco sonrojado.

"¿La tengo?" Remus estaba extrañado, la única reputación que había tenido era la de el merodeador bien comportado, la de el calmado; ¿acaso eso cambiaría? ¿No estaría siempre a la sombra de Sirius y James? apostaba a que James y Sirius le harían pasar un mal rato por eso, les gustaba bromear sobre él, aunque no era que él no hiciera su parte en las bromas. Además ¿que querían decir con eso de que no mientras esté con Harry? ¿Era de Harry de quién las chicas cuchicheaban hasta ayer? ¿Por qué? Al menos no estaba celoso de ello como la mayoría de chicos lo estaría. Harry lo miró serio y respondió sin una pizca de sarcasmo: "definitivamente".

Remus esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con su 'condición', ¿se habría transformado en la bestia y hecho pedazos a alguien? Esperaba que no, pero si así era, seguramente éste grupo lo sabría y no estarían sentados tan tranquilamente a su lado; sobretodo las mujeres, las chicas jamás reaccionaban bien a éste tipo de cosas; su madre era prueba de ello aunque eventualmente se acostumbró.

El resto del desayuno siguió con relativa calma; no eran un grupo muy conversador pero parecían muy cercanos, eran posiblemente tan unidos como los merodeadores. Cuando todos comenzaron a pararse para asistir a su primer clase, se dio cuenta de que no tenía un horario, dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores en el mismo momento en el que una bruja desconocida se acercaba hacia él; "aquí tienes cariño", dijo la bruja dejándole una hoja y siguiendo su camino.

"¿quién era ella?"

"Profesora Grubbly-Plank, es la nueva maestra de pociones," respondió Luna, solía enseñar cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero mi papá me dijo que un gardantla atacó, así que cambió de asignatura." Terminó de decir Luna y se fue tomada de la mano con Nebille.

"Es un poco rara esa chica, pero te acostumbras" le murmuró Ron a Remus, "está en Ravenclaw".

"¿Y que es exactamente un gardant?"

"¡Ni idea!" dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Compararon sus horarios con el de Remus y vieron que todos tenían DCAO. "el profesor Weasley es el hermano mayor de Ron, Charlie", le informó Hermyone mientras se dirigían a la clase por el corredor; es muy bueno, muy culto.

"si, si," gruñó Ron al frente de ellos".

Gini respondió riendo, "¡vamos Ron! Es nuestro hermano, podrías mostrarle algo de respeto".

"un momento, ¿ustedes dos están en séptimo? ¿Son gemelos?" "¡DIABLOS! ¡no!" gimió Ron.

"¡NO!" dijo Gini igualmente ofendida.

"Lo siento, es solo que…"

"lo siento Remus, es una de esas cosas que no te podemos explicar" dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado pasó caminando en contrasentido y saludó a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza, quién le saludó de igual forma; "Malfoy." facilitó Harry, para luego ver como Remus volteaba la cabeza para ver mejor al rubio; "Draco Malfoy, es un Slitherin"

Remus frunció el seño, "conozco a un Malfoy, no puedo soportar al idiota".

"Es complicado y no nos llamaría amigos exactamente, pero si, supongo que así es." Harry encogió los hombros como si eso le sorprendiera un poco.

Las primeras clases de la mañana pasaron rápido y el almuerzo fue silencioso.

Después de clases Remus se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea y se sorprendió un poco al e encontrar a Hermione allí; ella estaba sentada cómodamente, sola en una mesa con una pila de libros al frente de ella y parecía estar escribiendo un ensayo.

Remus sacó los libros que iba a necesitar para la tarea de defensa; consideró sentarse con ella pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reunir el coraje, otro chico se acercó y se sentó con ella, él chico era alto y bien parecido y aún así no se le acercaba a Sirius o al menos eso le pareció a Remus, Sirius tenía la confianza que viene cuando sabes que las mujeres son capases de abalanzarse hacia ti; quizá era su novio, el chico a pesar de vestir el azul de Ravenclaw se mostraba amigable.

Hermione levantó la vista cuando el Ravenclaw le preguntó si podía sentarse, tomaban Aritmancia juntos, ella le sonrió con cortesía y dijo que no había problema; trabajaron juntos alrededor de una hora, hasta que Hermyone terminó,"nos vemos en clase"; guardo sus cosas en la mochila.

Al irse vio otra cabeza en la quieta biblioteca. Su cabello castaño con destellos más claros era visible detrás de un libro de DCAO. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, quién estaba concentrado en sus estudios; Hermione sabía que él era un muy buen estudiante y que trabajaba duro, pero verlo así era reconfortante, sobretodo después de pasar tanto tiempo con los otros que rara vez mostraban interés por los estudios.

"¿Remus" habló ella en voz apenas mas alta para ser escuchada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca; no quería molestarlo.

Remus levantó la cabeza y al verla sus mejillas tomaron un color ligeramente rosado. Fue muy extraño el verlo sonrojarse, sobretodo por conocerlo ya como un hombre y ahora verlo como un joven Que se sonrojaba por la cercanía de una mujer, sobretodo por una mujer como ella, conocía al profesor Lupin como un hombre tranquilo y reservado, así que debió imaginar que de adolescente era tímido; aún podía ver algo de eso cuando Tonks le coqueteaba o cuando la señora Weasley armaba un alboroto. "¿puedo sentarme?" Las mejillas de Remus tomaron un color mas fuerte que alcanzó sus orejas, pero aún así, asintió.

Hermione permaneció en silencio por unos momentos en los que Remus no supo que hacer, no sabía si regresar a sus deberes o esperar a que ella dijese algo. "¿te falta mucho? Los demás ya deben estar en el gran comedor para la cena."

"humm, está bien," comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"Remus, si no estás listo no tienes que ir si no quieres o si no quieres comer con nosotros, está bien, nosotros entenderemos; No puedo imaginar siquiera como debe ser estar en una situación como ésta y debe ser aún mas raro el que nosotros te conozcamos, bueno, a tu yo adulto".

"Oh, ¿Soy muy diferente?"

Dudaba que hubiese cambiado mucho amenos que el que fuese un hombre lobo fuese mas evidente, a lo cual, sinceramente esperaba que no.

"No muy diferente, solo…" Hermione lo miraba directo a los ojos y casi le decía que en la actualidad se veía mas triste, pero sabía también que no podía decirle eso; "OH, bien, sabes, no debo entrar en detalles." Él se mostró un poco decepcionado pero no sorprendido, aunque pudo ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos la línea de sus labios se estrechó. Ella se sintió con la obligación de disminuir esa preocupación y supuso que esa preocupación venía de su condición como hombre lobo, después de todo, esa seguía siendo una de sus preocupaciones constantes como adulto, pero tampoco podía dejarle saber que ya sabía sobre su licantropía. "Sigues siendo un buen hombre", sintió las mejillas mas calientes al decírselo y se encontró con que no podía mantenerle la mirada.

Una tímida y extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de él y su cara tomó un color escarlata; guardó lo que faltaba de sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo tratando de controlar lo rojo de su cara.

Cuando terminó esperó a que ella le mostrara el camino; todo el camino fue silencioso, claro que sin contar las risas tontas de las chicas que los seguían, las cuales parecían seguirlo a todas partes, incluso había unas pocas escondidas en la biblioteca detrás de los estantes.

Estaban por llegar al gran comedor, cuando un Slitherin bastante alto se les acercó.

"¡Granger!" Gruñó el Slitherin.

"¡LeStrange!"

Hermione se detuvo tomando su varita y sonando igualmente disgustada.

Él también sacó su varita

*N.T:

Sobre el primer capítulo. gracias a: , kisa kuchiky , saku- kamiya, MJLupin27, Lilialh,y The darkness p rincess; por sus reviews y/o alertas.

Sobre el capítulo 2:

gracias a kisa kuchiki, .Chan, Lilis, The darkness princess y Lunatika Potter Black,

*Había olvidado decirlo,pero éste fic está dedicado a todas aquellas o aquellos que han traducido un fic.

GRACIAS


	4. Chapter 4

Ni el fan-fic, ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; la autoría de éste es de remuslives y los personajes son deJK Rowling, yo solo soy la que tiene el honor de traducir esta maravilla de fic.

Con excepción de la muerte y relación de Remus y Tonks todo obedece al canon.

Nombre:"to love a werewolf" por remuslives. Traducción de Smithback.

Capítulo 4

Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras rápidamente para ponerse a ambos lados de Hermione, al igual que hicieron algunos Slytherins con Fredrick LeStrange. Remus, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar sacó su varita y se posicionó al lado de Harry, eran 7 contra cuatro; definitivamente a Remus no le gustaban los números. Si Sirius y James estuviesen a su lado no estaría tan preocupado, pero no sabía que tan bien lo hacían éstos chicos en un duelo.

"Uh-OH, Parece que los pequeños Grifindors están en desventaja". LeStrange sonrió de medio lado, él sabía que tenía que apurarse para mantener los números a su favor antes de que el resto del grupo escuchase lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de molestarlos aunque sea un poco.

"además, ¿realmente puedes confiar en ése hombre lobo?, sabes, mañana es luna llena, quizá te ataque cuando huela tu sangre". Remus sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, ¿cómo se había enterado? Los únicos que sabían eran Dumbledore, McGonagall, y Madame Pomphrey, pero no era posible que alguno de ellos lo hubiesen revelado; pensó en las personas alrededor de él, preparándose para recibir sus miradas acusadoras; finalmente obtuvo el coraje para mirarlos a la cara, pero nadie lo veía a él, de hecho todos estaban viendo a los slitherins.

"La única sangre que va a ser derramada es la tuya", dijo Harry, con calma, y aún así, su voz hizo silencio.

"¡Estudiantes!", la potente voz de McGonagall se hizo sonar por todo el pasillo; los encontró cuando se dirigía hacia el gran comedor para la cena; "¡bajen esas varitas de una vez!". Remus fue el único que obedeció de inmediato, luego, los slitherins las bajaron lentamente y solo después lo hizo el trío. "¡Ustedes jóvenes! vallan a ver a su jefe de casa, exactamente después de cenar; ¡y para ustedes!" Dijo, ahora encarándose a los Gryffindors, "¡ustedes harán lo mismo! no sé que es lo que estaban pensando cuando arrastraron al joven Lupin en su primer día!" Estaba que echaba humo. "¡Ahora, todos ustedes, vallan a cenar!"

Nadie se movió.

"¡Los slitherins van primero!"

Los siete chicos avanzaron dando miradas hacia el resto.

Durante todo el resto del camino se podían escuchar los murmullos de de las chicas.

Remus sentía como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estómago; ahora que todos sabían no podía quedarse, consideró simplemente irse a esconder a la casa de los gritos hasta que pudiese irse. Podía sentir el inevitable odio y miedo que se avecinaba. En silencio y con dificultad caminó detrás de ellos; se sentó solo al final de la mesa, se sirvió algo de comida sin mucho entusiasmo para solo moverla de un lado a otro.

Harry se sentó aún enojado con LeStrange por tratar de atacar a Hermione a solas; "bien, al menos Remus estaba con…" en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Remus no estaba sentado con ellos, "¡momento! ¿Dónde está Remus?".

Todos pasaron la vista por toda la mesa para encontrarse con un triste y solitario Remus Lupin.

"¿Qué está haciendo allá?"Señaló Ron," ¿creen que esté molesto con nosotros Por involucrarlo, como dijo McGonagall?"

"NO lo sé" dijo Hermione sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Bien, voy a averiguarlo, ustedes chicos, ¿vienen?" Anunció Harry.

El sonido de sillas moviéndose y pasos acercándose llamó la atención de Remus. Levantó la vista en el mismo momento en el que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, luna y Ginny se sentaban alrededor de él. Él, por su parte, solo los veía esperando las acusaciones; quizá ellos no creían que LeStrange había dicho la verdad.

"mira, Remus, si estás enojado por que te empujamos a eso, lo sentimos en verdad, y debes de saber que por estar con nosotros no tienes que entrar a un duelo con nosotros; entiendo que no quieras meterte en problemas por nuestra culpa, además de ser problemas de los que no sabes nada; no hay problema.".

"si, no hay problema con ninguno de nosotros" dijo Ginny y seis cabezas asintieron.

"no, no es eso; no podría simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada con los números tan disparejos, es solo que…" se mostró nervioso al hablar, "¿escucharon lo que…" -suspiró, "lo que aquél chico dijo?"

"¡OH!" Hermione pareció entender, mientras que los otros no. "Remus, no tienes por que preocuparte de eso," Ahora todo el grupo veía a Hermione. "solo no le pongas atención a lo que dicen".

"Hermione, ninguno de nosotros estaba ahí, ahora, ¿podrías aclararnos de que están hablando ustedes dos?" Ginny se mostraba molesta; mientras que Remus se mostraba asustado, esperaba que si en verdad Hermione sabía de lo que hablaba no lo dijese.

"¡OH!, nada realmente, LeStrange trató de usar la licantropía de Remus en su contra".

Cuando Hermione se refirió a su licantropía como'nada' y habló de eso tan casualmente, Remus no pudo mas que verla como si estuviese loca de remate, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo que eso significaba? Y su incredulidad creció aún más cuando varios 'OH' e 'idiota' se hicieron sonar en la mesa.

"¡honestamente! ¿Qué tan idiota puede ser?"

"Quieren decir que- que us… ustedes lo saben?" su voz era queda pero se dejaba escuchar un rastro de esperanza.

"¡Por supuesto!"Luna le sonrió.

"¿y están bien con eso? ¿Todos ustedes?", dijo mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Hermione.

"Te lo dije antes, ¿o no?" Remus se mostró un poco confundido, y ella continuó.

"Eres un buen hombre" pudo notar otra ronda de cabezas asintiendo. "Además te tendré una sorpresa para mañana en la noche, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, nunca".

*Bien aquí la autora respondió un review, que me pareció interesante.

cita: no especifiqué quienes eran los parientes de Fredrik LeStrange, pero imagino que podría ser el sobrino de Bellatrix's del lado de su esposo. Fin de cita.

Comentarios?

**sobre el tercer capítulo:

gracias a: The darkness princess, zuoteyu, .Chan, Pabajy, Giambonne, 19-NeKoLuCid-91, Ari Malfoy Cullen, por sus review,alertas o adición a favoritos.

he de confesar, no estaba en mis planes el actualizar hoy,sobretodo por que no he adelantado casi nada en los siguientes capítulos,jij pero ,que puedo decir,me encuentro de muy buen humor.

es Viernes y devería estar estudiando,horrible ¿no?)pero hummmm. creo que voy a adelantar un poco la traducción,(jajajjaaajjaja )

Vale, ya tengo la vista puesta en la próxima historia por traducirhummm... en realidad tengo 4 opciones mas adelante se las diré.

suerte,bye


	5. Capítulo cinco

Ni el fan-fic, ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; la autoría de éste es de remuslives y los personajes son deJK Rowling, yo solo soy la que tiene el honor de traducir esta maravilla de fic.

Con excepción de la muerte y relación de Remus y Tonks todo obedece al canon.

Nombre:"to love a werewolf" por remuslives. Traducción de la bella Smithback.

Capítulo 5

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Harry,

"Mat-lobos".

no iba a decir nada mas con tanta gente cerca.

"¿Madame Pomphrey siguie aquí?". Remus le temía a la luna llena; la transformación le llenába el cuerpo de un abrazador miedo, el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndoze no era para nada confortante y lo peor de todo era que estába mas débil que un bebé; siempre necisitába ayuda después de la transformación para poder vestirse, cuando estaba en casa,era su madre quien le ayudaba,lo cual ya era bastante malo,y en la escuela era Madam Pomphrey, hasta que Sirius, James, y Peter se enteráron de su secreto y comenzáron a ayudarlo. Madam Pomphrey por su parte,estaba contenta por que él parecía estar ajustándose bien además de recuperarse mas rápidamente. Para él,la idea de que algún sanador desconocido le ayudase era horrible; no le agradába la idea de que las mujeres le viesen sin ropa, no era solo modestia sabía que las cicatrizes eran horribles y la gente tendía a parecer disgustada al verlas,además de que la sanadora tenía que cerrar las nuevas heridas antes de vestirlo; Madam Pomphrey siempre parecía darle algo mas de privacidad y solo le ajustába un poco la ropa para después curar las peores heridas

Las pocas veces que terminó en san Mungo lo habían inspeccionado como si fuese a morir si no le curában todas y cada una de las heridas, incluso los pequeños rasguños, había sido teriblemente embarazoso.

"Sí, sigue aquí, ¿quiéres ir a verla antes de dormir?" le ofreció Hermione. Él simplemente asintió.

Durante la cena, Remus no dejába de hacerse preguntas sobre éstos chicos, eran los adolescentes mas tranquilos que hubiese visto nunca, ¿en que pudieron haber estado metidos para que actuasen así?; y no eran solo ellos, recordába al gran comedor lleno de ruido y rizas, éste era muchísimo menos animado, era raro encontrar repentinas rizas o cuchicheos de humor,era bastante extraño, sobre todo los de el último año, ellos casi no participában.

Después de comer, Hermione acompañó a Remus a ver a Madam Pomphrey para prepararse para la noche siguiente.

"¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿por qué todos se ven tan tristes?" preguntóRemus con tranquilidad,sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta.

"Desearía poderte decir, en verdad me gustaría," Hermione le respondió poniendo la mano en la espalda y pudo sentir como él setensába. "Bien, aquí estamos, ¿quiéres que te espére?"

"mmm… supongo que no será necesario" se veía inseguro; "¿estarás bien regresando sola?" ella sabía que se refería a los Slytherinsde la mañana.

"si,estaré bien solo tomaré uno o dos atajos." Dejó pasar un minuto ,en el que dejó descansar su mano sobre la espalda de Remus, _¿por ´qué parecía reusarse tanto a romper el contacto? "te veré de regreso en la sal_a común,Remus."

"está bien,gracias Hermyone". Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado otra vez.

_Es tan adorable cuando se ruboriza_. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue por un pasadizo._ ¡Eso es lo que necesitas Hermione, enamorarte de un joven que pronto se irá! _

De regreso a la sala común,vió que había pocos estudiantes ahí, la mayoría estába disfrutando del buen clima. Al asomarse por la ventana, divisó a sus amigos en el lago, pero antes de unírseles quería hacer de una vez sus planes para el verano; planeába quedarse con los Weasley hasta que pudiese encontrar un lugar para ella. Ella y Ginny habían hablado sobre encontrar un lugar juntas, posiblemente compartir un departamento con Harry y Ron.

Se dirigió a su cuarto por los polvos floo, tomó unos pocos, los lanzó al fuego y metió la cabeza para poder hablar con la señora Weasley.

"¡Hola! ¿Señora Weasley?" la cosina se veía vacía.

"¿Hermione?" un remus Lupin mas maduro entró y se arrodilló, ella pudo ver su cara en lugar de solo sus piez, "¿está todo bien?".

"¡rem…! Profesor, si claro,todo está bien,solo quería asegurarme de que la señora Weasley me esperára este verano. Se sentía extremadamente torpe hablar con él haora. Teniéndolo así de cerca no pudo dejár de compararlo con su versión vas joven,seguía siéndo guapo, inclúso mas, sus labios eran definitivamente mas besábles.

Deja de pensar en eso Hermyone,se reprendió a sí misma,ya no tiénes 13 años, nopuedes enamorarte otra ves de tu profesor.

"puedes llamarme 'Remus', sabes, llevo varios años sin ser tu profesor". Ella se sonrojó un poco; él se le quedó viendo por unos momentos con la cabeza inclinada,para después parpadeár un par de veces y sonreírle como si lo hubiéran atrapado en algo."Veré si puedo traer a Molly, ¿puédes esperar?"

"si" su voz salió como un sonriza de él pareció ensancharse un poco, después bajó la cabeza un poco apenado lo cuál hizo que ella enrojeciera un poco mas.

"espera solo un momento," pudo ver cuando sus piez se alejaron y dirigiéron a la puerta. Claro, él era demasiado educado como para simplemente gritar por alguien, se dirigió a buscar a la señora Molly Weasley.

Hermione comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que él recordaba de su séptimo año en Hogwarts; Era muy extraño que mientras esto apenas estába sucediendo para ella,para él eran solo memorias. Perdída como estába en sus pensamientos,no se dio cuenta de su regreso.

"¡Hermione!"

"¿eh? ¿qué?" _esto es ridículo, no puedo seguir sonrojandome por nada _

Remus parecía divertido."Molly dice que está bien, por el momento ella está peleando con la lavandería." Sus ojos ambar brillaron con diversión al recordar lo que acabába de ver; Molly estába en guerra con los pantalones de su esposo y no estába seguro,pero parecía que los pantalones estaban ganando.

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos momentos, él parecía esperar a que ella regresase a sus estudios como era habitual, pero cuando ella continuó haí arrodillada,él caraspeó , "y,¿Cómo está Harry?"

"él está bien,él y Ginny parecen llevarse muy bien, y todos están hablando de la graduación y sus planes a futuro." Hermione dejó pasar uno o dos minútos mas antes de darse cuenta de lo que estába haciendo; "¡Oh! Lo siento,no quería distraerte,deves tener otras cosas que hacer".

"No realmente, solo he estado por aquí los ultimos días, y voy al Ministerio de vez en cuando," Suspiró "en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer hasta que comienze el siguiente periodo en Hogwarts".

"suenas aburrido."

"lo estoy,pero hasta que no comienze el nuevo periodo no podré comprarme un nuevo departamento, así que estoy atrapado aquí;" se sorprendió por lo que él mismo había dicho, "no le digas a Molly que dije que estába atrapado,por favor."

"no lo haré," Hermyone rió por su incomodidad por que la señora Weasley lo supiera, "¿qué sucedió con tu casa? Creí haber escuchado alguna vez que tenías una en algún lugar".

"si,la tenía, pero no estába en las mejores condiciones, y cuando dejé que una familia se escondiera allí mientras todo pasaba, bien, resultó destruida cuando fueron atacados."

"¡Oh,Remus!, lo siento mucho, eso es horrible." Remus no recalcó el hecho de que ella lo llamase 'remus' ya que ella no pareció notarlo.

"¡no,no! Está bien,ellos salieron ilesos,así que sirvió a su propósito," dijo sin darle importancia, "lo único malo es que no tengo muchas opciones a donde poder ir; Harry me ofreció Grimmauld Place,pero…" dió un gran suspiro, "bien, tiene demasiadas memorias, no creo poder quedarme ahí, especialmente no solo."

"¿qué hay de Tonks?" él hizo un movimiento brusco, "quiero decir, es decir,yo pensé…" se mordió el labio suponiendo que había pasado el límite, "ella parecía gustar de ti, eso es todo". Por unos momentos el solo se le quedó viendo con las cejas levantadas para después comenzar a reír levemente, "¿qué?" pero la riza era contagiosa,así que ella también sonrió.

"No es nada, lo siento, no me debí de haber reído".

"No hay problema,solo no entiendo el por qué"

"Tonks es… bien, digamos que es… Tonks es muy Linda y todo,pero," dejó escapar un sonido de frustración que sospechosamente sonó como un gruñido,"es solo que la idea de que Nynphadora se sienta atraída por un hombre viejo como yo,es tan ridícula que me hace reír," se rió entre dientes, "no,no hay nada entre nosotros mas que amistad.

"ahh, ya veo, es decir que si le gustas a ella,pero piensas que es demasiado joven."

"no,no es eso; no es demasiado joben,eso implicaría que es demasiado joben para saber como se siente; mas bien yo soy muy viejo, entre otras cosas, pero ese no es el punto. Me agrada Nynphadora, pero no me siento atraído por ella.; mas bien ,yo soy demasiado viejo para esas niñerías y ella es demasiado briosa para mi".

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que te gustaría encontrar una linda regordeta en sus cincuentas? ¿De preferencia no muy bonita ni con demasiada energía?" ésta vez el rió tomandose el estómago y luego se sentó sobre su trasero.

"Hermione, amo tu sentido del humor, no,esa no es la imagen de mi mujer ideal; aunque nunca he tenido muchas opciones en el tema, así que…" comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"las cosas son diferentes ahora, la gente sabe lo que has hecho, el como ayudaste en la guerra. Seguramente las mujeres son ahora mas abiertas a la idea de lo que lo eran antes; además fuiste capaz de enseñar y mantener varios trabajos sin que supieran tu secreto"

"Oh, Hermione, eres tan joven e idiealista." Ella no supo como tomarse el comentario, pero jusgando por su mirada cariñosa,supuso que era un cumplido; "solo por que hemos cambiado algunas leyes,no significa que podemos cambiar la opinión de la sociedad. No comprendes que tan poco común eres, la mayoría de la gente,especialmente las mujeres, cuando se encuentran con un hombre lobo corren al otro lado de la caye para no toparse con él y si tienes la suerte de encontrarte con una mujer que no huya con solo verte, lo hará cuando trates de besarla o simplemente darle la mano; la mayoría de las mujeres ni siquiera piensan en entrar en contacto con un licántropo, tienden a pensar que el simple contacto las infectará." Remus la vió directo a los ojos y le ofreció una sonriza para hacerle entender que aceptába éste hecho y que ella también devía hacerlo.

"Así son las cosas; además un hombre no puede mentirle a una mujer por tanto tiempo o hasta que ella se de cuenta y lo avandone, es mas fácil que él se acostumbre a estar solo por el resto de su vida. No tienes idea de cuantos matrimonios han terminado cuando uno de los esposos ha sido mordido, ni siquiera intentan estar juntos, lo avandona antes de saber siquiera si realmente se infectó."

"Pero eso está mal" apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz.

"quizá,pero es la verdad".

"¿qué hay de Tonks? A ella no parecía importarle.

"ah, ella cree que no le importa,que puede manejarlo; pero si si estubieras mas tiempo por aquí, te darías cuenta de que me evita los días cercanos a la luna llena, no creo siquiera que se de cuenta, además hubo un una ocación en la que pensé que quizá…"

Terminó arrastrando la voz y su miráda pareció perderse por un momento.

"Quizá,que…?"

"quizá …" entonces el pareció darse cuenta con quién estába hablando, "bueno, creo basta con decir que ella no reaccionó faborablemente, ahora ella jura que fue un error y ella solo quiere dejarlo pasar, pero yo no puedo olvidar esa mirada." Sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonriza triste. "tu eres definitivamente poco común."

"¿Cómo sabes que yo no reaccionaría igual?" dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

A él le parecieron brillar los ojos antes de contestar: "la diferencia es que mientras a ella parece no importarle mi condición, es solo conmigo con quién es tan generosa; tú,por el otro lado, te preocupas por toda persona que estén en la misma condición, y no solo hombres lobo,sino,también elfos domésticos, gigantes y mitad gigantes además de no se que otras infortunadas almas. Es por eso, Hermione, que estoy tan seguro que tu eres definitivamente rara".

mientras ella lo escuchába hablarle parecía difícil respirar, la mirada tan honesta en su cara le hacían palpitar el corazón. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos hasta que Remus aclaró su garganta y rompió el contacto.

"bien,entonces, seguramente tienes tarea que terminar y yo aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana en la noche".

"bien,buenas noches profesor".

"buenas noches Hermione".

*N.T:

¿no soy genial? Siiiii! Venga, que ya llegó el capítulo cinco. Sus opiniones son mas que bienvenidas.

Suerte,bye.


	6. Capítulo seis Chapter 6

Los personajes y lugares son de J. K. R; la historia es de Remuslives y la traducción es de Smithback.

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente Hermione estuvo sospechosamente ausente. Harry, Ron y Remus pasaron más de una hora buscándola, antes de darse por vencidos.

"¿dónde estará?" Se preguntó ron mientras descansaba frente al fuego; poco después se les unió Ginny que se sentó frente a Harry entre sus piernas en el piso.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó gin al recargarse en el pecho de Harry.

"Hermione"; no la hemos visto en todo el día, "¿estaba en el dormitorio cuando te levantaste?"

"Nop, se había ido antes de que yo me levantase; asumí que había ido a la biblioteca a buscar algo. Ya saben como es".

Harry comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Ginny y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a besuquearse. Cuando Ron vio esto, exclamó: "¡Hey! Vamos, ¡chicos! ¡Estoy aquí!" Exclamó ron sonando disgustado. "¡Harry! Es mi hermana a la que estás besando, muestra algo de respeto".

Ellos parecían no ponerle atención a Ron. Remus no estaba seguro, pero las reacciones de Ron estaban haciéndolo pelear contra su riza.

"¡Hey! Hermano, deja la cara de Ginny," su voz comenzaba a subir de tono, y estaba llamando la atención.

Con un sonido de irritación Ginny se enfrentó a su hermano, "¿Ron! ¡Juro que si no te callas ahora mismo te maldeciré mañana!".

"Ginny" llamó Harry tranquilamente para calmarla.

"¡estoy aquí ahora! ¿No?" dijo ahora alzando mas la voz.

"lo siento amigo, no queríamos molestarte".

"¡no te disculpes con él Harry!" Estaba furiosa y nariz con nariz con Ron, "tú…"

"¡Hermione!" Remus se levantó y gritó su nombre para tratar de disipar la situación, afortunadamente funcionó; los otros tres se voltearon hacia el espacio del retrato.

"¡Hey chicos!" Hermione se veía exhausta y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Remus. "está lista," dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se recogía el cabello que se le había escapado de su cabello recogido.

"Um, ¿qué es lo que está hecho?" y ¿dónde haz estado todo el día? Preguntó Harry acariciando de nuevo el cabello de Gynni.

"¿OH, no se los dije? Estaba en la sala de los requerimientos, haciendo la poción para Remus."

"¿me hiciste una poción?" dijo alzando las cejas.

"así es, tienes que tomarla después de la cena;" le palmeó el muslo ligeramente; las mejillas de Remus tomaron un color rosado

. Algunas chicas se estaban acercando.

"te lo explicaré luego." Le susurró Hermione cerca de su oído ya que las chicas estaban ahora detrás de él.

Su cálido aliento cruzó por su piel; él nunca, jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica, su nariz inhaló captando su olor, _mmmmm canela y miel._ No confiaba en su voz así que solo se limitó a asentir. Su cercanía estaba causándole otro problema y se apresuró a poner el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo con la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiese visto, dio un vistazo a Harry que estaba tomando un sospechoso color azul por tratar de contener la riza. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había visto.

"¿qué es lo que lees?" Hermyone trataba de leer el lomo del libro.

"¡nada!" Dijo con la voz un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, lo que causó que Harry riese pero como aún trataba de contenerla, Hermione y Ginny pensaron que Harry estaba atragantándose, la cara de Remus se sentía arder por que sabía que Harry ya se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido; pero al menos le tranquilizaba que ninguna de las chicas o ron se hubiesen dado cuenta. Aprovechando su distracción, se levantó y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, la última cosa que vio antes de entrar al dormitorio fue a Ron golpeando a la espalda de Harry lo que pareció empeorar las cosas.

"¿a dónde fue Remus?" preguntó Hermione una vez que Harry se hubo calmado y de que les asegurase a todos de que se encontraba bien.

"arriba, supongo" dijo Ron mirando hacia esa dirección.

Después de varios minutos regresó Remus, se había puesto su capa negra sobre sus jeans muhgles. "¿te cambiaste?" Todos los demás se las quitaban, ya que la sala común era demasiado cálida.

"sssii,..Yo…emm…" una linda joven lo salvó de dar alguna escusa, aunque no la reconoció.

"¡Hola Remus!" Dijo la chica parándose demasiado cerca de él, "soy Emily Jordan", era una chica muy linda de cabello negro pero su sonrisa lo hizo sentir extremadamente incómodo, y pudo sentir enrojecer sus mejillas de nuevo. "Hay un viaje final a Hogsmeade éste sábado, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?" Terminó tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo de nuevo.

"OH, emmm… yo… no lo creo,… no se si seguiré aquí para ese entonces y preferiría no hacer planes que no pudiera cumplir". A él le hubiese gustado decir simplemente 'no' pero no estaba seguro de cómo contestar, nunca antes lo habían invitado a salir, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Emily le sonrió y apretó un poco su brazo ligeramente, "bien, si sigues por aquí, me encantaría acompañarte." Con un movimiento de su cabello, se unió a un grupo de chicas que reconoció como las tontas que se reían por ahí.

"bizarro." Sacudió la cabeza, para después dirigir su mirada a Hermyone, quién decididamente estaba ahora mas lejos que antes; él retomó su lugar esperando tener los nervios para poder estar cerca d ella.

"¡Whoa!" Exclamó Ron a Remus con una mirada curiosa, y sacudió la cabeza, "esa era Emily Jordan, ¡Emily cojones Jordan!". Ambas chicas rodaron los ojos y Harry negó con la cabeza ANTE la reacción de su amigo. "¡ella es ardiente! ¿por qué la rechazaste?"

Remus levantó los hombros; "ni siquiera la conozco".

"¡es ardiente! ¿Qué mas necesitas saber?"

"por favor Ronald, no digas mas." Hermione se veía incómoda.

"bien, pero lo es, y el único que la había rechazado hasta ahora es Harry, y eso solo por que ya salía con Ginny".

"esa no es la única razón" dijo Harry suavemente y besando la mejilla de Ginny; "¿realmente piensas que McGonagall tendrá…?" miró para todos lados, "¿que tenga arreglado tu problema antes del Sábado?"

"Lo dudo," Remus se encogió de hombros otra vez, "no me ha dado ninguna razón para creerlo." Dirígiéndose ahora a Ron, confesó, "simplemente no quería ir con ella, es mas como del tipo de Sirius." Remus bajó la mirada hacia el piso y aclaró la garganta para tratar de quitarse la sensación que le produjo el pensar en sus amigos; esta iba a ser su primer transformación a solas en Hogwarts desde que sus amigos se convirtiesen en animágos.

"Oh, remus, estarás con ellos antes de que te des cuenta," Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello, y él solo cerró los ojos con cierta presión disfrutando de la sensación de ella. Lentamente él colocó su brazo rodeando su cintura, lo hizo apenas tocándola por el temor de que ella se alejara aterrorizada cuando recordara lo que él era.

Ella mantuvo esa posición unos minutos mas antes de besar su mejilla. "no te preocupes, te llevaremos a casa". Ella estaba tan cerca que él podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios contra su mejilla mientras hablaba; repentinamente él estuvo mas consiente que nunca de las profundas cicatrices que cruzaban su cara y de cuan horrible debía parecerle. Ella le dio otro pequeño apretón antes de liberarlo.

Hermione, no sin dificultad, soltó a Remus; no se veía muy cómodo pero se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermyone recordó una situación hace un par de años en Grimmauld Place.

Hermione estaba ansiosa sentada junto a Harry y Ron esperando el regreso del profesor Lupin, ya que se suponía que debía haber estado de regreso hace varias horas, incluso la señora Weasley caminaba de aquí para allá. A Remus lo habían mandado a un encuentro con un hombre lobo que aún no había decidido de que lado iba a estar una vez que la guerra se desatase. Una hora y media después, escucharon ruidos desde la puerta y el profesor Lupin entró a la cocina, tan pronto como el trío lo vio, los tres se abalanzaron hacia él a quien apenas le dio tiempo de poder levantar los brazos antes de que lo rodeasen; ahora se encontraba en el centro de un apretado abrazo de grupo, algo a lo que él nunca antes había tenido el privilegio de estar, salvo alguna rara ocasión con james o Sirius.

"¿te encuentras bien compañero?" murmuró Harry en el brazo que mantenía apresado de Remus.

"si, bien, gracias."

El abrazo se aflojó un poco, mientras Remus se quedaba ahí parado rígidamente, a lo que Harry respondió con una mirada un tanto dolida y con una ceja levantada.

Remus suspiró y se encogió de hombros," se podría decir que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir muchas muestras de afecto"; colocó con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de Harry seguida de unas palmaditas en la espalda de Ron y colocó la otra mano en la cabeza de Hermyone; pero seguía viéndose definitivamente incómodo.

"está bien, ¿saben? my primer abrazo fue de parte de Hermione." Hari se mostró avergonzado al decir esto, "me destroza cada vez que lo hace".

Hermione sintió como su cara tomaba un color carmín al igual que ahora, al recordar la sensación de satisfacción que le Io tener la mano de Remus en ese momento; era suave y ligera, tal como su mano en su cintura hace unos momentos.

Alguien carraspeó recordándoles que no se encontraban solos; dos caras bastante sonrojadas voltearon a ver a un divertido Hari.

I"¡cena!" Los cinco se levantaron a los cuales se les unieron Neville y Luna; todos dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

*NT.

* he pensado… a quien me deje un review con lo que crea que va a pasar y se acerque a la realidad, le enviaré un par de líneas del capítulo siete.

Siii!

*Ahora,

sobre el capítulo 4:

Pabajy, Centinela de la noche, The darkness princess, Lilis, Nyra Potter, Serena00, LuVelitta; gracias por sus mensajes, o alertas, me facinan.

sobre el capítulo 5: Pabaji, 19-NeKoLuCid-91, saku- kamiya, .Chan, Sucubos; gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen traducir mas rápido.

A .Chan

, disculpa por no poder responderte tu review, pero se te agradece muuucho.

hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. Son once capítulos mas el epílogo.

_Suerte, bye_

_+un minuto de reflexión por los ahogados en los paises árabes, por los muertos en rusia por el fuego; por el 65 aniversario de Hiroshima._

_Por que si podemos hacer algo._


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes y lugares son de J.K.R; la trama es de Remuslives; la traducción es de Smithback; los ojos que leen esto son de mis queridas lectoras.

Capítulo 7

Remus se sentía flotar al ir hacia el comedor al lado de Hermione. Ella por su parte, estaba extrañamente consiente de la cercanía de sus manos que se balanceaban a su lado; pero Al entrar al gran comedor, el ánimo de ambos decayó. Él miró hacia el techo y estuvo conciente de lo cerca que estaba la luna, llenando su cuerpo de el tan conocido y abrazador dolor.

La cena transcurrió tan tranquila como siempre. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores, en donde la profesora McGonagall le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que el correspondió. "los veo luego." Dijo él de forma un tanto triste y se levantó.

"¡espera Remus! Te acompañaré afuera"." Dijo Hermione uniéndolsele, "¿Vaz a la casa de los gritos?" le preguntó mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

"sí, es el único lugar seguro"; se detuvo una vez que llegaron a la puerta; "Hermione, no quiero que vengas conmigo afuera."

"¡OH!" ella se mostró desconcertada.

"No es por ti, es que no es exactamente seguro, no quiero que resultes lastimada." Dijo, mientras veía sus zapatos y notó un agujero en la parte en la que comienza la suela. Sus padres nunca habían tenido mucho dinero, sobretodo desde que su padre perdió el trabajo del ministerio cuando se supo sobre la condición de Remus; se sentía algo culpable cada vez que tenía que pedir cosas nuevas como zapatos, se esperaba hasta que estuviesen inservibles antes de pedir unos nuevos. Iba a tener que hacer otro hechizo para pegarlos en algunos días.

"Remus." Ella esperó hasta que él subiera la mirada para que sus miradas se encontrasen. "toma." Le tendió un pequeño vial con poción. "me han dicho que sabe horrible. Asegúrate de tomarla toda".

"¿qué es?".

"poción mata-lobos. Te ayuda a mantenerte consiente durante la transformación, desafortunadamente no ayuda con el dolor, lo siento, aún no se ha inventado una poción para eso." Ella lo miró de cerca. "es muy importante que no digas nada sobre esto; es, estoy jugando con la línea del tiempo, pero no tienes por que sufrir si no es necesario. Bébelo rápido, necesita algo de tiempo para que entre al flujo sanguíneo antes de que comience la transformación".

Él la tomó y olió y tosió un poco.

"Te lo dije, sabe horrible, pero funciona".

"¿Quién lo dice?" Dijo algo inseguro.

"tú",

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se tomó la poción de una sola vez tosiendo una vez más..

"lo siento"

"Gracias, Hermione." Su nariz olfateó el aire, como si pudiese sentir la noche. "Me tengo que ir, ya no falta mucho".

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Justo cuando el estaba abriendo la puerta ella lo tomó por el brazo, deteniéndolo. "¿Hermione? Él miró al cielo. Ella asintió de Nuevo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Ella se mordió el labio y corrió hacia las escaleras. Él se tocó la mejilla, en el lugar donde sus labios se habían posado tan solo hace unos segundos; se fue sonriendo todo el camino hacia el Sauce boxeador. Detuvo las ramas del árbol y entró al túnel. Ya faltaba muy poco.

Hermione observó el camino de Remus desde una ventana alta. Había considerado ofrecerle su compañía en su forma animaga, pero sabía que el se rehusaría; además, tomando en cuenta que era un gorrión, quizá el quisiese comérsela como bocadillo. Aún podía sentir un hormigueo en sus labios después de haber besado la mejilla de Remus; era más suave de lo que se había imaginado. Estaba un poco sorprendida de si misma por ése segundo beso, el primero había sido simplemente platónico, para confortar a un amigo herido; pero el segundo había sido impulsivo y no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. Probablemente él ni siquiera notase la diferencia, así que no tenía por que preocuparse.

Esperó hasta que él desapareciese en el árbol para regresar a la sala común. Todos sus amigos se encontraban cerca de la chimenea. Ningún otro grifindor parecía notar a Luna en la sala común,; al principio la gente estaba sorprendida y algunos otros se mostraron molestos por el hecho de que una Ravenclaw se encontrase ahí; pero después de algunas semanas en las que se dieron cuenta de que eso no iba a cambiar se terminaron acostumbrando a ella; incluso Neville le dijo la clave para entrar, aunque ella nunca la usaba. Neville la visitaba seguido en la torre de Ravenclaw, sin embargo, nunca había podido entrar solo, siempre tenía problemas para descifrar el acertijo. Ellos dos estaban sentados muy cércale uno del otro en una silla. Harry y Giny estaban en el piso, recargados en el sillón en donde se encontraba Ron al lado de una linda rubia de sexto año, llamada Bianca, la chica en cuestión parecía algo sorprendida por estar tomada de las manos con Ron. Hermione ya tenía algún tiempo de saber que Ron estaba interesado en la chica, Hermione los había encontrado besándose en los pasillos una noche en la que regresaba de la biblioteca, les prometió no decir nada; ahora estaba feliz de que dejasen de esconder su relación.

Al ver a todos sus amigos, se sintió un poco triste por no tener una pareja, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Simplemente no se sentía atraída hacia ningún chico de la clase. Tampoco se sentía atraída a nadie menor a ella.

Se sentó en el suelo cerca de Luna y Neville, uno de ellos le palmeó la espalda. "Él estará bien, Hermione," no te preocupes." Neville le dio otra palmadita en la espalda y ella le respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Sus pensamientos volaron Hacia Remus una vez mas, extrañamente, esta vez no fue hacia el Remus que estaba solo en la caza de los gritos. Pensó en el Remus mas grande, aún solo, probablemente encerrado en el sótano de los Weasley.

"¡Hermione!" Ron sacudió su hombro algo fuerte, ella salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró algo molesta.

"lo siento, pero te llamamos como cinco veces; nos vamos a dormir."

Ella pasó la mirada entre Harry y Ron, al parecer todos los demás ya se habían ido. "oh, bien, yo también." Se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerró las cortinas de su cama antes de que alguien pudiese hablar con ella.

Cuando llegó la mañana, se levantó y se unió a sus amigos. " ¿está en la enfermería?"

"SIP" Harry parecía haber tenido una noche algo intranquila.

Después del desayuno y antes de las clases, fueron a visitar a Remus. Él estaba recostado pero despierto con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

"¡Ey amigo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?", todos jalaron algunas sillas y se sentaron a su alrededor.

"Bien, aunque también cansado." Bostezó y se sentó en la cama, vio aproximarse a Madame Pomphrey; " ou- hum, aquí viene" dijo en voz baja, "no deja de preguntarme sobre la noche anterior". Vio directamente a Hermione.

"¡oh, no!" gruñó ella una vez que la sanadora estuvo a su lado.

"¡chicos! ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?" Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención de todos, aunque dirigió su atención a Hermione. " me llama la atención el que alguno de ustedes le ha proporcionado al joven Lupin cierta poción la noche pasada; tengo que decir que eso fue extremadamente peligroso e irresponsable, fue también algo muy … lindo." Todos voltearon la cabeza para comprobar que escuchaban bien. "No aprobaré éste comportamiento, jugar con la línea del tiempo y haciendo pociones que los sobrepasan; pero no los voy a reportar. Debo advertirle señorita Granger, que en un futuro, debe ser mas cuidadosa con éste tipo de cosas." Alzó las cejas aún con la mirada fija en Hermione y ella pareció entender. "bien, ahora, el señor Lupin ha tenido una larga noche y necesita descansar".

"¿Cuándo lo dejarán salir?" preguntó Harry.

"creo que para la cena ya estará bien." Se dio la vuelta y alejó un poco.

"Cómo supo?" Preguntó Ron.

"nunca antes había salido ileso." La voz de Remus demostró su sorpresa y su alivio por la promesa de no mas heridas. "fue increíble, lo recuerdo todo…" abrió la boca para continuar pero Madame Pomphrey lo detuvo con un carraspeo y señalando la puerta. " Lo siento chicos, creo que mejor se van."

"si, no podemos dejar que Hermione falte a clase, nunca terminaría de recordárnoslo."

"oh, cállate, Ron." Hermione lo regañó ante la sonrisa de todos; el grupo se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de que ella se alejara, el posó una mano sobre su rodilla, para que ella se sentara de nuevo.

"¿si?"

"¿puedes quedarte un minuto?" Murmuró y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco.

"Por supuesto." Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿está todo bien?"

"si, solo quería agradecerte; nunca había sentido tanta paz en una luna llena; sabía que no me iba a escapar ni lastimar a nadie; es el mejor regalo que jamás haya recibido." Mordió su labio, "nunca podré pagarte".

"no hay por que agradecerme, Remus, o pagarme de alguna manera; es lo que los amigos hacen." Ella palmeó con suavidad la mano que él mantenía sobre su rodilla. Solo se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos minutos, hasta que Remus carraspeó mirándo sus manos y rompiendo el silencio.

"Hermione, ¿crees que, quizá, asumiendo que siga aquí el fin de semana, te gustaría…? Hum, lo que quiero decir es…"

"Remus," Hermione interrumpió. "¿quieres que vallamos a Hogsmeade juntos?" un Los nervios consumieron lo que antes fuese seguridad, que tal si ni siquiera pensaba en Hogsmeade, quizá le iba a pedir que le hiciese mas poción matalobos para el siguiente mes.

"si." ella casi no lo pudo escuchar, "si, eso era." Su vista seguía clavada en su mano que descansaba tranquila en la rodilla de ella.

"me encantaría." Ella hizo una gran sonrisa cuando él al fin subió su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y una creciente sonrisa en los labios. Una vez mas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió. Ambos suspiraron. "Bien, será mejor que me valla." Se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. ¡Por Dios! Él olía muy bien, a pasto y a algo mas que se le hacía familiar pero no po_día identificar._

"_nos vemos en la cena". Él puso su mano sobre la mejilla que ella había besado._

_Las clases pasaron rápido y ahora solo faltaba la cena. _

"_¡Hey!__ Hermione _." Harry corrió para Alcanzarla antes de que pudiese subir las escaleras de los dormitorios. "solo quiero estar seguro—quiero decir, no es como si él-"suspiró pesadamente; "Hermione, él va a regresar a casa, ¿cierto?" Ella sintió el estómago pesado como una roca cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía la conversación, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza. "es genial lo que ustedes dos tienen, pero, amor, él es un hombre diferente ahora, sin mencionar que casi veinte años mayor que tu." Ella solo se mordió el labio y seguía sin contestar. "lo único que quiero es que no resultes lastimada." Él suspiró y le dio un corto abrazo, comenzó a darse la vuelta.

"Pero, que tal si… ¿Qué tal si él vale la pena?" tragó pesado, Sin creer aún que tenía ésta conversación con Harry. Él la miró algo sorprendido, "?y bien?" preguntó ella cuando él no respondió.

"Entonces diría que es tu decisión por completo, pero trata de no lastimarlo a él tampoco."

"Lo sé." Murmuró ella.

*N.t:

Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Gustó? ¿mejoró la ortografía?

Por cierto, una duda, ¿en que me falla mas la ortografía?¿puntuación, acentuación, tiempos verbales, c-s-z, b-v?

buuu, el capítulo anterior solo una lectora hizo suposiciones.

Y yo que creí que eso tendría mas popularidad. Va!

* Sobre el capítulo 6:

A 19-NeKoLuCid-91, kisa kuchiki, stop blues, Pabaji,MJLupin27, ArdidB, Pabaji, Lilis, MJLupin27,Jazmingirl y Lilialh. Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen mejorar.

_Hasta el capítulo 8. suerte,bye_


	8. Capítulo ocho

Smithback: traductora.

Remuslives: autora y propietaria de la trama.

J. K. R: Propietaria de Remus, de H.P, y de todos los personajes aquí referidos.

Felipe Calderón: presidente de México.

Albert Einstein: físico alemán...

Guillermo del toro: director y escritor.

Capítulo 8

El sábado llegó demasiado pronto y ni Hermione ni Remus estaban listos. Remus se paseaba de aquí para allá en el dormitorio preguntándose que hacer una vez que se encontrasen solos. Hermione estaba valiéndose de la ayuda de Ginny y Parvati; ambas estaban tratando de convencerla de que cambiase la imagen de su vestimenta y de peinado además de que Parvati También quería 'ayudar' con el maquillaje.

"¡no!" insistió Hermione.

"¡OH! Vamos Hermione , por favor, solo déjame ponerte un poco", insistía Parvati con maquillaje en mano.

"¡no! No, ¡para! Estoy bien así; no quiero estarme preocupando por que el maquillaje se corra sobre mi cara, y ni siquiera intenten decirme algo sobre mi ropa, son cómodas y me siento a gusto con ellas." Se miró al espejo una vez mas; estaba vestida con una blusa morada y jeans azules; su cabello caía suelto en tupidos rizos hasta sus hombros. "Me veo bien," miró a Ginny, "¿o no?"

"sí, claro que sí, solo tratábamos de que te vieras un poco diferente." Comenzó Ginny.

"mas femenina,"continuó Parvaty; "pero t ves bien a tu manera" terminó diciendo, dejando el maquillaje a un lado.

"¿y que es lo que tienen planeado?" dijo Ginny divertida y levantando las cejas sugerentemente, de una forma que a Hermione le recordó mucho a Fred y George. "tu sabes, una vez que estén solos".

"No lo sé, no había pensado en nada. Supongo que solo pasearemos por ahí. Quiero decir… ¿que es lo que la gente hace generalmente en un viaje a Hogsmeade?" Hermione trataba de sonar relajada a pesar de los repentinos nervios instalados en su estómago.

"generalmente Harry y yo simplemente disfrutamos el tiempo a solas, en las tres escobas o cerca de la casa de los gritos."

"Bien, dudo que quiera estar cerca de la casa de los gritos, quizá quiera acompañarme a escoger algún nuevo libro." Miró a Ginny de cerca, "¿está mal?"

"¿El qué? ¿Ir con Remus a la librería? Normalmente diría que es poco divertido, pero él también gusta de los libros. Yo no diría que está mal."

"no, quiero decir, el salir con Remus. Sé que es algo inusual, pero lo olvido cuando estoy cerca de él."

"realmente te gusta, ¿no?"

"si." Apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz.

"no, no está mal, ¿por qué no disfrutar mientras se pueda? Seguramente será un poco extraño cuando veas al profesor Lupin otra vez, pero esto solo serán recuerdos para él; además, él siempre ha sido amable contigo y nunca te ha hecho sentir incómoda. Así que no importa como termine, sabes que él está bien con esto, tampoco parece guardarte ningún rencor." Ginny hizo una pausa para abrazarla por detrás mientras seguían viéndose por el espejo con Parvati sonriéndoles unos pasos mas atrás. "además, sabemos que el sigue terriblemente solo y que se atormenta por ser un hombre lobo y pensando que no es bueno para nadie; ¿qué hay de malo el darle una esperanza ahora que es adolescente? Déjale saber que en el futuro tiene alguien que se preocupe por él."

Hermione asintió y Ginny sonrió nostálgicamente."Oh, había olvidado decírtelo; mamá escribió. El profesor Lupin se quedará en la madriguera hasta que comience el siguiente curso. Dice que él insiste en que papá lo encierre en el sótano en las noches de luna llena, en caso de que algo resultase mal con la poción Mata-lobos. Pobre hombre; por eso no creo que esté mal darle un poco de felicidad, aunque sea veinte años mas temprano."

"gracias Gin," dijo viéndose una última vez en el espejo encogiéndose de hombros.. "bien chicas, ¿listas?"

Bajaron las escaleras, donde los chicos las esperaban. Irían todos juntos a Hogsmeade y una vez allá, se separarían.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio a Remus, se veía bien, llevaba puesta una camisa azul algo ajustada que se le veía bastante bien, también llevaba unos jeans. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía nervioso. "Hey, Remus." Él tragó pesado al verla y sonrió rápidamente, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera

. "te vez linda" dijo con una voz apenas audible para ella.

"gracias, tu también." Al menos todos los demás estaban ocupados como para notar su nervioso comportamiento.

Llegaron todos juntos a Hogsmeade, pero una vez ahí, cada pareja tomó su camino dejando a Hermione y Remus solos y nerviosos.

"entonces…hummm... ¿que quieres hacer?"

"¿Qué tal una cerveza de mantequilla?" Dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba los hombros.

"claro." comenzaron a caminar hacia 'Las tres escobas', "he tenido las ganas de comprarme un libro nuevo por un buen rato, pero no he podido, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a escoger uno?"

"sí, suena bien."

Entraron a 'Las tres escobas' Hablando sobre que tipo de libro comprar y sobre los que habían leído últimamente. Mientras bebían sus cervezas, no notaron al alto hombre que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del bar y que los veía fijamente.

El tiempo se les pasó rápido hablando desde las mejores plumas, hasta de los amigos; él le contó sobre algunas de las bromas que hacían y ella le contó alguna que otra de sus aventuras con Ron y Harry. Hermione disfrutaba haciéndolo reír, se veía tan feliz, como jamás lo había visto.

Decidieron que era hora de irse, en el momento en el que ambos rieron tan fuerte que chocaron sus cabezas y casi tiraron la mesa.

Al acercarse a la librería, ambos se sentían mucho mas relajados. Al pasar por Honeydukes, Remus miró a ambos lados y ella sonreía aún sin llevar conversación alguna. Remus tomó eso como una buena señal, y después de tomar una respiración profunda, extendió su mano la poca distancia que la separaba de la de ella para tocarla, aún manteniendo la respiración, esperando su reacción, esperando a que retirase la mano, pero se sintió feliz al sentir como ella intercalaba sus dedos con los de él, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. Sintió llenarse de seguridad y un cálido sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho; llenándolo de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la tienda, se detuvo jalándola suavemente por la mano. Ella se dejó empujar a un lado de alguno de los edificios.

. Remus quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran los labios de Hermione. Sintió dar un vuelco su corazón cuando vio como de entre sus labios salió su lengua y pasó por sus labios. Él, ignorando la sensación caliente de su estómago levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla delicadamente.

Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo cerca que estaba; su mano sobre su mejilla se sentía tan suave, con ése toque tan sutil. Sin siquiera pensarlo extendió su mano hacia su cintura. Éste acto pareció darle a él, el coraje necesario para cerrar el espacio que existía entre ellos.

Los labios de él parecían un susurro sobre los de ella, o quizá fuese solo su respiración. Él rompió el contacto para verla a los ojos, lo que ella ni siquiera notó ya que los tenía cerrados.

Eso significaba que le estaba gustando, ¿cierto?

Sintiéndose esta vez mas seguro, terminó de cerrar la distancia poniendo un poco mas de presión pero sin perder ese toque de gentileza.

Hermione lo tomó por la camisa y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos entrasen en contacto. Remus, ante las acciones de Hermione, metió la mano entre su cabello; pero justo en el momento en el que su lengua entraba entre los labios de ella, una chica pasó empujándolos y estrellándolos contra la pared.

"lo siento" dijo la chica entre rizas y a la vez no sonando nada arrepentida.

Hermione alcanzó a voltear la cabeza y ver la silueta de Emily Jordan. Regresó la vista hacia Remus, que estudiaba sus zapatos con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas y orejas.

"vamos, será mejor que entremos a la tienda antes de que sea hora de regresar." El asintió rascando casualmente su espalda y sin voltearla a ver aún. Ella sacudió la cabeza, "¡hombres!"

Y antes de que sus nervios pudiesen traicionar su decisión, ella paró de repente enfrente de él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después alejarse un poco y tomarlo de la mano. Después de unos segundos, él abrió los ojos y la vio. Ella traía la sonrisa más radiante que él jamás Haya visto. Hermione contemplaba la posibilidad de volverlo a besar, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

"¡Hermione! ¿Están listos para regresar?" dijo Ron con Bianca a su lado. "Los Demás ya se dirigen hacia allá."

"sí, ésta bien, supongo que puedo sobrevivir sin un libro."

*N.t:

¿gustó?

Bien, no cumplí con mi meta de terminar de traducir para el 22 de agosto. Y no tengo escusa.

*anuncio:

Dejaré de traducir.

Jajajjaja,se la creyeron!jajaj

Va, la verdad es que llevaré mi computadora a servicio. Sé que tengo virus y tengo miedo de que me borren lo que llevo traducido, (mitad del capítulo diez). Así que no sé que hacer.

¿termino de traducir el capítulo diez y publico? Me arriesgo a que no los borren?

He de decir que si publico en ésta semana el capítulo nueve y diez, el once y doce tardará muuucho. ¡Opinen!

*¿quién era el hombre que los veía en el bar? Era bueno o malo o sannta Claus?

muchas gracias por sus comentarios y |o alertas a: Sucubos,Pabaji, 19-Neko-Nya-91, LuVelitta, MJLupin27, Pabaji, naj. Me emociona mucho cada uno de sus mensajes. Según yo agradecí a todas, pero si no, disculpen, mi computadora no anda muy bien.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Adivinen!

Soy rubia, tengo 45 años, y soy autora y propietaria de Harry Potter.

…..

… ¡ J. K. Rowling ¡!

Segunda adivinanza:

Soy autora de 46 historias, entre ellas está un time travel con la pareja Remus-Hermione llamado "» To Love a Werewolf ", tengo 29 años… ¿quién soy?

Así es, remuslives.

Tercer adivinanza, soy bellísima, estoy traduciendo un fic llamado » "To Love a Werewolf", me fascina Remus,… ¿quién soy?

¡Smithback!

Última adivinanza:

En primavera te deleito,

En verano te refresco,

En otoño te alimento

Y en invierno te caliento.

La respuesta al final del capítulo.

Ji ji

**Capítulo nueve.**

; Al Remus Lupin mayor le diremos 'Lupin' y al menor le diremos 'Remus'.

Lupin estaba sentado en el bar 'Las tres escobas' viendo a su versión joven reírse con Hermione Granger. Se había sentado en la esquina del bar, a sabiendas de que no sería visto tomando casualmente una cerveza.

Ella se veía tan adorable como la recordaba. Durante su encierro en el sótano de los Weasley esperando a que terminase la transformación, no había podido evitar pensar en ella; ella nunca se había comportado fría con el, pero tampoco se había comportado tan relajada; hasta hace poco Lo veía como un profesor y como un amigo de Harry. La forma en que se sonrojó cuando él le sonrió, además de la forma en que analizó sus facciones; fue un gran cambio en sus reacciones hacia él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban dos semanas para el término del periodo escolar, lo cual quería decir que su versión mas joven se encontraba ahí con ella. Había estado tan ocupado con la reconstrucción de la postguerra que casi había olvidado ese día que había esperado desde el día que la había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, hace ya cinco años. Recordaba que aunque en ese entonces ella no lo conocía, guardó su secreto; eso lo había hecho muy feliz, aunque ya sabía que eso no le molestaba en su séptimo año, cuando ella ya sabía sobre ello.

Pero el sobrecogimiento que lo envolvió cuando recordó que fue ella quien lo descubrió y no le dijo siquiera a sus amigos, era algo que no podía siquiera poner en palabras. Aunado a esto, el hecho de que le ayudase a Harry a salvar a Sirius le hizo sentir una oleada de sensaciones que no sentía hace veinte años.

En cierto momento se sintió confundido, cuando el trío no regresó a su séptimo año, pero después, poco a poco las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar; los cambios en Hogwarts finalmente tuvieron sentido. Claro que por mas que quisiese, no dijo nada, guardó silencio por dos décadas y era ahora cuando por fin podría hablar de ello.

Le resopló a su cerveza cuando vio las cabezas de los chicos colisionar. Sabía que su tiempo con ella era limitado y quería revivirlo, aunque fuese solo por ese día. Como si no lo hubiese estado soñando todos los días desde entonces. Pensó.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que se fueron y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

El corazón de Lupin dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a 'ésa' esquina. Se recargó casualmente en la pared de un edificio cercano y los observó. Aún podía recordar la sensación de sus labios, ese había sido su primer beso; sintió la necesidad de aventar a la chica que se dirigía hacia ellos y tubo que darse la vuelta cuando la chica los pasó y se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicas riéndose que se encontraban cerca de él; no tenía idea de quienes eran esas chicas, pero pudo reconocer a algunas de ellas como antiguas pupilas de primer o segundo año. Escondió de nuevo su cara, cuándo Ron Weasley la llamó. Todos pasaron enfrente de él sin reconocerlo.

Los siguió lentamente, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Finalmente, cuando estaban en el camino a Hogwarts, sucedió tal y como lo recordaba. Dos hombres se aproximaron directamente a los estudiantes, todos sacaron sus varitas sin vacilación alguna a excepción de una temblorosa Bianca, que se escondió detrás de Ron. Los hombres vestían capuchas que les cubrían la mayor parte de la cara; eran seguidores de Voldemort que habían podido eludir su captura. Comenzaron a cruzar algunas maldiciones con los estudiantes.

Lupin esperó impaciente, sabía que podían manejar a esos dos, no eran ellos quien le preocupaba. Escaneó toda el área, esperando en busca del hombre que aparecería detrás del grupo. En el último momento, justo cuando Ron terminó de desarmar al segundo hombre, el hombre que se había mantenido escondido apareció apuntándole a Hermyone. Bianca gritó por la posición en la que se encontró.

Lupin reaccionó instintivamente, tirando al sujeto con su propio cuerpo y logrando que su maldición se perdiera, para luego golpearlo en la cara.

"¡Profesor! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Me da gusto verlo!" Ron se acercó y sacudió su mano. "Gracias por todo, compañero; espera a que le diga a Harry, te ha extrañado, En verdad, casi no lo soporto, debes escribirle mas seguido; nos trae locos."

"si, si, me aseguraré de hacerlo." Lupin le sonrió a Ron; extrañaba al trío. Las cosas en la madriguera no eran las mismas; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No podía esperar a las siguientes vacaciones de verano.

"No puede ser… ¿Hermione?" Remus no podía quitar la vista de Lupin, observaba las familiares cicatrices y la ropa remendada.

"yo, bueno… si." Hermione no tenía idea alguna de cómo contestar.

"esta bien." Respondió Lupin tranquilamente; "no cambiará nada, sin embargo, no creo que sea seguro para ninguno de los dos el entrar en contacto físico." Añadió, recordando el deseo que tubo de tocarse.

Remus parpadeó, "James nunca me lo creerá." Dijo por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lupin suspiró al pensar en sus amigos. "sigan su camino, yo me encargaré de éstos tres." Dijo mientras sacudía la mano de Ron una vez mas antes de que el chico se dirigiera a su novia, quien aún se veía asustada. Después, su mirada cayó en Hermione, quien tenía los labios apretados y parecía algo incómoda; él la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de voltearse para encargarse de los hombres, antes de que el hechizo se rompiese. Sintió su vacilación antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; cerró los ojos mientras ella le daba un ligero apretón para luego liberarlo.

"muchas gracias, Remus." Dijo ella en voz baja con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Una vez mas, todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y darle una parcial sonrisa. Ella se dio la vuelta para ayudarle a Ron con Bianca. Él vio a los ojos de su 'yo' joven y dio un gran suspiro. Remus se dio la vuelta para unirse a los otros, que estaban confortando a una temblorosa Bianca.

Lupin reafirmó el hechizo a los tres hombres inconscientes y los levitó para luego llevarlos por la red floo ante el ministerio.

Remus caminó con los demás dando una última mirada al hombre que dejaban atrás; su cabello era más gris, se veía viejo y miserable. ¿Era esto lo que el futuro le deparába?ni siquiera tenía que preguntarse el por que, el lobo. ¿Qué otra razón había? Bien, al menos, su rostro no tendría mas cicatrices, las que tenía eran las peores, eran las que todos podían ver, eran las que alejaban a la gente, eran las que requerían explicación; era Ovio que seguía siendo pobre, sus ropas seguían teniendo parches además de verse desgastadas.

Él había observado a Hermione, y ella lo había abrazado; ¿significaba ello que ella se preocupaba por él? ¿Cómo podría? Él era patético, viejo, pobre, feo y un hombre lobo. Seguramente ella siente pena por mí. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Remus, te encuentras bien?" Dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo.

"si, claro-"Murmuró.

Ron se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y entró al castillo con Bianca y dejando a los otros dos a las puertas de la entrada. Hermione esperó a que Remus dijese algo mas.

"es solo que…" Remus se veía realmente triste. Era mas fácil pensar en si mismo como si fuese alguien mas y no como solo una versión mas vieja de él. "soy un monstruo." Dijo y se dejó caer en las escaleras sin siquiera mirarla.

"¡Remus, tu no eres un monstruo!" Hermione se puso en cuclillas en frente de él. Su tono era tranquilo, pero no dejaba lugar a réplica alguna. "eres un buen hombre, siempre lo haz sido." Él seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. "él ha pasado por cosas duras; no deberías ser tan rudo con él, contigo." Le decía ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y luego por su rostro.

"se veía tan viejo." Remus pasó sus dedos sobre una de sus cicatrices en la cara.

"¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente!" Su voz había subido de tono un poco. Resopló y lo tomó por la barbilla de manera gentil pero firme, de manera tal que él pudiese verla a la cara. "no me voy a quedar aquí sentada, mientras tu lo menosprecias; No se lo merece."

Hermione tenía fuego en la mirada, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. "él es un hombre lindo y atento que ha sido tratado como un animal por demasiado tiempo. Él ha pasado por…" puso la mano sobre su boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió parecía mucho mas calmada.

"Remus, por favor, no pienses eso de ti mismo. No importa lo que la gente diga o haga; eres una de las mejores personas que haya conocido y me considero una persona con suerte por contar contigo como amigo, y la forma en que haz ayudado a George, nadie mas pudo haberlo hecho mejor."

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Quién es George?"

"uno entre muchos de los que haz ayudado cuando pensában que todo estaba perdido." Hermione deslizó su mano de su barbilla hasta la nuca.

Remus tragó saliva y movió sus manos hasta el rostro de Hermione. Sus labios eran increíbles. Él rodeó su cintura delicadamente con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el con la otra mano se movió hacia la base de su cabeza. Ella abrió un poco la boca y probó la de él con la punta de la lengua. Remus dejó salir un leve gemido y entraron en una danza entre sus lenguas. Cuando el beso se intensificó, ella no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer dentro de la boca de él, él, al escuchar esto, la atrajo aún más hacia él. Hermione tenía sus manos sobre él, una de ellas acariciando su cabello.

Perdidos en el momento como estaban, ninguno de los dos escuchó a McGonagall llamándolos. Sin embargo, un toque a sus espaldas si atrajo su atención.

"Joven Lupin, ¿podría venir a mi oficina?" Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la directora. "claro que puede despedirse antes de sus compañeros. Lo estaré esperando en no mas de una hora y media." Terminó de decir y volvió al castillo.

"No." Remus sentía que no podía respirar; con el ceño fruncido regresó su Mirada a Hermione.

"Remus, yo…" tragó saliva, incapaz de terminar la frase; bajó la mirada. "Te acompañaré a la torre; los demás querrán despedirse." Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Él cero los ojos y asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de las manos.

Después de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos se entornó a Hermione. "¿me acompañarías?

"Por supuesto." Trató de responderle con una sonrisa, pero no fue del todo sincera. Cuando llegaron a las gárgolas, él se puso frente a ella. "te extrañaré, Remus."

"yo también." Dijo, abrazándola fuertemente e inhalando su aroma profundamente. "Estaré esperando conocerte otra vez." La separó un poco de él; "sabes, eres la primera chica que no ha sentido repulsión por mi cara. No olvidaré eso, nunca."

"no hay absolutamente nada malo con tu cara, sucede que me gusta mucho." Para probar su punto, Hermione besó sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Será mejor que te vallas, una enojada McGonagallno es nunca algo bueno.".

Él asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras después de decir la contraseña; volteó a verla, ahora estaba parpadeando para quitarse la humedad de sus ojos.

**FIN**.

FIN del capítulo.

*N.t:

UHF. Bien, tristes? felices? decepcionadas? Enojadas? las come el ansia?

*Bien. La respuesta a l adivinanza: el árbol.

Adivinaron?

*bienn, producto de un chocolate envinado, el que apenas terminé de leer un Herm-Remus, un café sobrecargado, **SUS REVIEWS,** el que sean las 2:45 A.m., el que mi técnico se haya escapado a Puebla, un extraño antojo de salami, el que ya haya decidido cual es mi próxima traducción y mis ganas por comenzarla, y aunque no lo crean,hasta mi doctor; he aquí el capítlo nueve!

Siiiiiiiiii!

A: ingridsilla, Pineapple.X, MJLupin27, LuVelitta, Pabaji y Sucubos; gracias por sus comentarios que son los responsables de que éste capítulo esté aquí tan rápido.

Suerte,bye .


	10. 10 Capítulo Diez

¿Qué creen? ¿Qué soy la dueña de 'Harry Potter? ¡Venga, que ni de Peter.

La dueña es J.K. R, y peor aún, ni la dueña de la trama, (buaaaaa!) la dueña de la trama es la maravillosa Remuslives.

¿qué pinto yo aquí? … ni idea.

Quizá …sea la traductora…

Capítulo diez.

Hermione pasó la última semana un tanto aturdida. Antes de que siquiera se pudiese acostumbrar a la idea de tener un novio, él se había ido. Sabía que de alguna u otra forma, eso iba a pasar, pero no se había preparado para que ocurriese tan pronto. Puso toda su concentración en los NEWTs.

Se sentía con la confianza suficiente para saber el resultado por lechuza.

"Hermione, ¿éstas lista?" Ginny puso su pesado baúl sobre el piso con un sonoro ruido.

"si." Respondió ella cerrando su baúl con dificultad. "no recordaba haber traído tantas cosas." Terminó haciendo presión sobre el baúl para que pudiese cerrarlo.

Bajaron las escaleras donde los demás las esperaban. Juntos se dirigieron a la entrada, donde tomarían los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

"¡Wow! Realmente esto es todo."

"lo sé, es difícil de creer." Replicó Harry. El resto del camino fue silencioso. A la salida del expreso de Hogwarts hubo muchas lágrimas y abrazos.

"Bien, nos veremos luego." Dijo Neville.

Hermione lo abrazó. "Adiós Luna, no puedo esperar a la boda." Ya habían incluso fechado su boda para ese mismo otoño.

Varios estudiantes, padres, hermanos pasaban para palmearles la espalda. Finalmente pudieron llegar a su destino fuera de la plataforma 9 ¾ donde los señores Weasley, George, y Bil los esperaban para partir a la madriguera.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a la madriguera que recordó que el profesor Lupin se iba a quedar con ellos todo el verano. Bien, esto será interesante. Hermione subió su baúl al cuarto que compartiría con Ginny. Al dirigirse al baño, alcanzó a ver la espalda de Lupin entrando al antiguo cuarto de Percy, quien aunque se reconcilió con los Weasley, prefirió quedarse en su apartamento en Londres.

Había mucho ruido en las escaleras, pisadas subiendo y bajando. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Hermione encontró a todos reunidos ahí.

"OH, Hermione, querida, ¿te importaría ayudar a Ginny a poner la mesa, por favor?"

"Por supuesto señora Weasley." Sacó los platos mientras Ginny ponía los cubiertos. Al darse la vuelta, casi tira los platos. "¡OH!".

Con reflejos que mostraban su elegante manera, Lupin detuvo la caída de los platos antes de que llegasen al suelo.

"aquí tienes." Dijo, poniéndolos en fila de nuevo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No. Solo me asustaste un poco." Dijo con la vista en su pecho, para tratar de evitar sus ojos. "gracias." Terminó diciendo y lo rodeó.

Sabía que estaba siendo ruda, pero es que era algo incómodo. Hace una semana lo había besado y ahora lo tenía aquí tratando de ser amable y ella ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver. ¿Siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido? Jamás le había dado alguna indicación de que lo hiciese; Él la trataba de igual manera que a Ginny y los chicos. Habían pasado veinte años posiblemente lo había olvidado. _Ignoró la decepción que la embargó ante tal pensamiento. _Seguramente él habría besado a muchas brujas desde entonces, sin mencionar a las que besó antes; habían sido solo dos besos y una semana de su vida. Quizá ni siquiera las disfrutó como ella lo hizo. Quizá era mejor de ésta manera, que lo hubiese olvidado todo.

Después de algunos minutos, la mesa estubo finalmente puesta con la comida encima, todos tomaron asiento. Se sintió aliviada cuando Lupin se sentó lejos, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Apenas si podía ver a Bil y Fleur que se encontraban cerca de él. Ginny la golpeó con el hombro y le dio una sonriza tonta; Hermione trató de no sonreírle de vuelta, pero fue inútil, nadie podía resistirse al encanto de Ginny Weasley. Antes de que se diese cuenta, ambas estaban riendo de nada en particular, codeándose la una a la otra. Harry comenzó a hacerles caras de extrañeza antes de sucumbir y unírseles y patearlas levemente por debajo de la mesa.

"¡Duch!"

"Lo siento señora Weasley."

La cara de Harry se tornó de un intenso color rojo cuando un golpe dirigido a Ginny se desvió y golpeó a la desprevenida mujer. Trató de no reírse, pero las chicas no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil, aunque la mirada de la señora Weasley si lo hizo.

La cena fue placentera y después de que todos terminasen cada uno comenzó a pasar a la sala.

"¿Necesita ayuda, señora Weasley?" se ofreció Hermione ignorando los ojos en blanco de Ginny y Ron. Se quejarían de ello después. Si Hermione se ofrecía todo el tiempo a ayudar, su madre esperaría lo mismo de ellos.

"Eso sería magnífico, Hermione, gracias." Dijo ya moviéndose a la cocina.

Hermione limpió los platos, los juntó y los llevó al fregadero, cuando regresaba una vez mas, ahora cargando un montón de vasos, Lupin estaba ahí, encantando la esponja para que limpiase los platos.

Él ni siquiera había volteado a verla y ella ya podía sentir como su estómago giraba como remolino; rápidamente depositó los vasos en la mesa a un lado de él y regresó por los cubiertos, antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo. De regreso con los cubiertos se tomó unos momentos para observarlo. Él, tranquilamente ponía los platos en el fregadero, los sacaba, enjuagaba con un chorro de agua que salía de su varita para finalmente ponerlos a secar. Ni siquiera parecía haberla notado.

"Hermione, ¿querrías ser tan Linda en ayudar a Remus en secar esos trastes, Mientras yo termino de lavar la ropa?" Ella tardó mucho en dar una casi inaudible afirmativa respuesta; la señora Weasley ya se encontraba fuera de la cocina antes de que ella pusiera los cubiertos en la pila de trastes sucios. Se movió del otro lado de Lupin para comenzar a secar los platos uno por uno, con un chorro de aire de su varita.

Remus estaba demasiado Conciente de la cercanía de sus hombros y manos, sin embargo, una rápida mirada le dio a entender lo nerviosa que ella estaba, lo que lo hizo sentir horrible. Sabía que ella no lo volvería a ver como lo hizo pero tampoco quería perderla del todo. "Está bien, Hermione; puedes ir con tus amigos, yo terminaré con esto."

Ella lo volteó a ver, pero él no quitó la mirada del plato que mantenía en sus manos. Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por la manera en la que lo había estado tratando.

"tú eres mi amigo también, Remus." Bajó la mirada hacia el plato que ella tenía entre sus manos. "es solo que es un poco extraño, ¿no?" dejó el plato a un lado y tomó otro.

"lo siento." Ésta vez Lupin si la miró. "lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómoda conmigo; si hay algo que esté haciendo que te incomode, dímelo y haré todo lo posible para parar lo que sea que te incomode."

"no es nada que estés haciendo, es solo que…; bien, ha sido solo una semana, sé que para ti ha sido mucho mas tiempo, pero para mi…" suspiró, no sabía que mas decir. "Harry trató de advertirme, es decir, sabía que sería extraño volver a verte, pero estaba tan concentrada estudiando para mis NEWT que me olvidé de que te quedarías aquí. No tuve tiempo para prepararme. ¿Tiene eso sentido?"

"lo tiene." Asintió él. "¿quisieras que me fuera? Estoy seguro de que a Bill no le importaría que me quedase con él por un tiempo."

"no, no lo hagas, además, ¿cómo crees que Fleur se lo tomaría?"

Él sonrió, "buen punto." Por vez primera desde su llegada, sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo notar como los ojos de Remus le transmitían una calidez que no había visto antes. Ella se mordió la parte interna del labio. Eran los mismos ojos que había visto hace una semana; ahora se veían mas tristes, mas adultos pero seguían siendo cálidos, seguían siendo hermosos.

"¡Hermione!" llamó Ron desde el otro cuarto y sus pasos sonaban mas pesados conforme se acercaba a la cocina; rompiendo el momento.

Ambos regresaron la vista a los trastes y notaron como la esponja seguía fregando un mas que limpio plato. Sonriendo, Remus lo movió y enjuagó, Mientras que Hermione tomaba otro plato para secarlo.

"Hermione, ¿Aún no terminas? vamos a jugar al snape explosivo."

"NO, vallan y jueguen sin mi." Sonrió Hermione. Sus amigos sabían que ella casi nunca jugaba al snape explosivo, aún mas raro era que los viese jugar; prefería leer un libro. Seguramente solo querían darle una posible salida de escape si la necesitaba. Apostaría todo su dinero a que Ginny estaba detrás de esto; sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia sus amigos.

"está bien." Ron se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la reacción de Ron. Giró la cabeza par ver a un sonriente Remus.

"¿No era esa tu oportunidad para escapar?" dijo sonriendo pero teniendo cuidado de no verla a los ojos de nuevo. No sabía que hubiera pasado si Ron no hubiese llegado en ése momento, pero estaba seguro que fuese lo que hubiese pasado, solo hubiese servido para incrementar la incomodidad de Hermione para con él.

"sí, creo que lo era. Supongo que Ginny estuvo detrás de todo. No es como si Ron fuese así de considerado." Continuó secando los trastes Que estaban frente a ella. Aún podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago después de ese breve contacto con sus ojos.

"¿no saliste con Ron por un tiempo?"

"sí, por un tiempo muy corto." Por lo cual se que él no es tan considerado con las emociones de los demás."

"ya veo." Dijo, sonando vacilante.

"¿qué?"

"Nada, no es mi asunto."

"solo pregunta, si es demasiado personal, no contestaré." Dijo levantando los hombros. Era asunto de todos los Weasley cuando se trataba de su relación con Ron. Estaba acostumbrada a que le preguntasen. Muchas personas, incluso en la escuela habían asumido que se casarían. Cuando terminaron con la relación, todos querían saber la razón. Encontró que era bastante fácil simplemente contestarles, no era un gran lío.

"¿estás segura?" Aún sonaba dudoso, pero ella asintió. "qué sucedió?"

"¿Te refieres a el por que rompimos?" ella lo vio asentir. "Simple, no podíamos estar mas de una hora juntos sin discutir; además, nunca sabía cuando no presionarme; constantemente me reprochaba que siempre estaba estudiando; funcionamos mejor como amigos; aunado a esto, besarlo era como besar a Harry." La recorrió un pequeño escalofrío.

"¡¿Haz besado a Harry?" sus cejas se elevaron tanto que casi desaparecen en su cabello.

"¡¿Qué? No, quiero decir que era como si lo hubiese besado. Como besar a un hermano, solo que como no tengo un hermano, usé a Harry como ejemplo. Ho, solo olvídalo; esto es penoso." Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cara. Aunque tenía que darle puntos a Lupin por intentar contener la riza. "es la última vez que te aliento a hacerme una pregunta."Dijo tratando de esconder la sonrisa de sus labios.

"te tomaría mas en serio si no estuvieses sonriendo." Dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y le pasaba un vaso. Ella le dio una mirada nada efectiva.

"OH, calla" Dijo golpeándolo suavemente, lo que le causó una riza entre dientes. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué hay sobre mi?" dijo quedándose congelado mirándola.

"no lo sé; ¿cuál es el peor beso que has tenido?" Sabía que se había sonrojado al decirlo, pero se sintió un poco mejor al ver que las orejas de Remus se ponían rojas.

Él aclaró su garganta. "definitivamente Sirius."Ella casi tira el vaso que tenía en las manos. "Después de un viaje a Hogsmeade en nuestro séptimo año, se puso completamente ebrio y comenzó a besar a todas las chicas de la sala común; desafortunadamente para mi, yo regresaba de la biblioteca cuando el se dirigía hacia unas chicas de quinto año que entraban por el retrato al mismo tiempo que yo, así que me besó a mi en lugar de a una de ellas. Ese es el peor beso que he tenido." Terminó diciendo y negando con la cabeza mientras ella se reía.

"supongo que eso cuenta." Dijo divertida y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los demás no paraban de ir a la cocina para saber si ya habían terminado con los trastes. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que solo estaban siendo molestos y queriendo saber por que tardaban tanto. "Si siguen viniendo sin una buena razón los maldeciré." Resopló Lupin. "¿desde cuando están tan interesados en los trastes?" Sacudió los hombros.

Finalmente, ella colocó en su lugar el último cubierto y al dirigirse juntos a la sala, él le cedió el paso al atravesar la puerta.

"¿siempre haz sido tan caballeroso?" No pudo resistirse a molestarlo un poco, ahora que se estaba sintiendo más cómoda con él de nuevo.

"Mi padre no me permitiría nada menos. 'Una dama debe ser tratada como tal.' Solía decirme a cada oportunidad." La vio por el rabillo del ojo. "pero si lo prefieres, puedo pasar primero, solo por diversión."

"No, así está bien." Tengo suficiente de eso con los chicos." Ella rió ante el brillo travieso de sus ojos. "¿Qué hay sobre tu madre?"

"OH." Hizo una pausa, el brillo había desaparecido. "Ella no esperaba menos; siempre decía que tenía que tener lo que tenía en comportamiento lo que carecía en apariencia."

"OH, Remus, eso es horrible. ¿Por que decía algo como eso?" Ella paró y lo encaró, posando una mano en su brazo. Recordó como pasaba sus dedos sobre su cicatriz, aquella vez que estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de Hogwarts; recordó que en ése momento se preguntó la razón de que él se considerara feo.

"bueno, las cicatrices, ya sabes." Dejó caer los hombros. "Le costó trabajo aceptarlas del todo. Se la pasaba diciéndome lo lindo que era antes del ataque. En su mente, perdió a su pequeño niño ese día, y en cierto sentido tenía razón." Hermione negó con la cabeza como símbolo de protesta, pero Lupin continuo antes de que ella pudiese interrumpirlo. "no, es verdad. No era el mismo de antes; además, mis cicatrices estaban frescas y me hacía nuevas cada mes. Creo que esa era la parte mas dura para ella, el mirar lastimarme. Lo sé por mi padre que me encadenaba en el sótano. Después de un año, comenzó a bajar para curar las heridas, en lugar de dejárselas a mi padre, él era un buen mago pero la curación no era su fuerte. Además era un niño, quería a mi madre." Abrió la boca para continuar, pero la cerró rápidamente. Él buscó la mirada de ella. "Hermione, lo que he dicho, se quedará entre nosotros, ¿cierto?"

"si, claro, así será." Dio un apretón a su brazo, donde descansaba su mano.

*N.t:

*Mientras traducía éste capítulo, me di cuenta de algo que no me había dado cuenta la (las)primera (primeras) vez (veces) que lo leí. El imaginarme a remus desde atrás,lavando los trastes fue una ecena extrañamente sexy. Ja.

*uff! ¿qué tal? Solo faltan el capítulo once,(mi favorito) y el epílogo.

Que … eem. .. tardarán mucho.

No me maten.

*Éste capítulo es traído hasta ustedes por: Snaluck, Pabaji, blakikabla,, Sucubos, ooONickiOoo y Smithback jiji

*última cosa. Que prefieren que publique primero, una traducción Herms-Malfoy o un Herms-Blaise?

***Suerte,bye***


	11. 11 Capítulo once: el final

Remus no es mio.

Teddy Lupin no es mio.

Harry Potter no es mio.

Ésta historia no es mia.

… no tengo nada!

**Capítulo Once**

Hermione y Lupin entraron a la sala en donde los Weasley se relajaban escuchando las pláticas o jugando al snap explosivo. George y Ron se molestaban el uno al otro cuando era su turno; Harry y Ginny los veían y reían; Bill también se reía hasta que vio la mirada que Fleur le mandaba. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, mientras que Lupin se fue con el señor y la señora Weasley en el sillón

. Pasaron más o menos de esta manera la primera semana; Lupin y Hermione lavaban los platos después de la comida para después unírseles a los demás en la sala. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban siendo bastante cuidadosos en no hacer comentarios al respecto, tampoco se acercaban a la cocina después de la cena. Si Hermione no quisiese estar a solas con él, hubiese dejado de ofrecerse para lavar los platos después de la cena.

Una noche, después de una particularmente buena cena Hermione y los demás subieron a dormirse, cuando Ginny la llamó de una forma un tanto extraña después de cambiarse y recostarse.

"¿Qué sucede, Gin?"

"solo me preguntaba si tu y el profesor Lupin estaban continuando donde lo dejaron." Ginny trataba de sonar casual mientras cuestionaba a su amiga.

"No." Hermione también trató de sonar casual. Sinceramente, ella tampoco sabía que era lo que ella y Lupin estaban haciendo. Casi no hablaban durante el día, Sin embargo, mientras limpiaban después de la comida hablaban de todo. "OH, Ginny, no lo sé. Él me gusta pero es algo bizarro, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Qué tiene de bizarro?" dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba para poder ver mejor a Hermione. "es uno de los hombres mas lindos que jamás haya conocido, es un hombre atractivo una vez que pasas lo de sus cicatrices y ustedes dos tienen mucho en común."

"nuestras edades, claro; la gente pensará que es extraño y no quiero que sus amigos lo traten mal por salir con alguien menor…" hizo una pausa. "Y no hay nada de malo con sus cicatrices."

Ginny encogió los hombros."Mira, Hermione, en serio, no es como si quedaras bien con un chico de nuestra edad; actúas más bien como alguien de la edad de Lupin que como alguien de la nuestra. Siempre he pensado que quedarías mejor con alguien mayor." Hizo una pausa para ver como los labios de Hermionese estrechaban, un claro signo de que lo estaba pensando. "Incluso Harry lo piensa; piensa que ustedes dos harían una buena pareja."

"¿Él lo cree?"

"Sip, pero en realidad no importa, no es asunto mío o de Harry, o de nadie mas. ¿Él te atrae?"

"sí."

"¿te gusta?"

"sí."

"¿crees que él aún sienta algo por ti?"

"No lo sé. A veces creo que si; cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, casi no puedo respirar, y nos toma mucho tiempo el mirar hacia otro lugar. A veces se sonroja por las cosas mas extrañas. Simplemente no se que es lo que piensa. Adoro hablar con él, y supongo que el se siente igual, sino no lo seguiría haciendo, ¿o si?"

"estoy deacuerdo contigo, de hecho eso es lo que le digo a los demás para que los dejen solos mientras limpian." Ginny le sonrió a Hermione. "¿Le has coqueteado?"

"No, no soy buena con esas cosas."

"bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…"

La noche siguiente, mientras limpiaban, Hermione decidió sacar el coraje para sacar una de las sugerencias de Ginny. Se paró a un lado de Remus, mientras discutían el último libro que él había leído.

"suena excelente."

"te lo puedo prestar cuando quieras." Sugirió suavemente.

"Gracias, me encantaría." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. "Quizá hoy, ya sabes, cuando terminemos aquí; ¿está en tu cuarto?" Lo miró directo a los ojos, justo como Ginny le dijo; ladeando un poco la cara con la barbilla alta. Sintió una gran esperanza cuando vio como se abrían sus fosas nasales y se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

"¿acaso ella le estaba coqueteando? Eso parecía, la posición de su cara era la perfecta para que se inclinara un poco y la besara.

"Si." Apenas si pudo responder, su boca se había secado repentinamente. Quitó la vista de ella antes de que se pusiera en ridículo. Ella era joven, hermosa y brillante. No sentiría nada por el mas que amistad. Solo quiere tomar tu libro, Moony; no pienses otras cosas. "claro, cuando terminemos aquí."

Él apenas se percató de que hizo las cosas un poco mas rápido; si ella lo notó, no dijo nada.

"bien." Ella también se apresuró para alcanzar su velocidad. Hermione le sonrió al momento en que ponía el último cubierto seco en su lugar. "listo, vamos."

"¿T-tu quieres venir?" hizo una pausa, su estómago dio n salto cuando la vio asentir y sonreírle otra ves. No esperaba que ella quisiese subir con él a su cuarto. "bien."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino hacia su cuarto evitaron la sala en la que todos estaban sentados. Se sintió aliviado de haber limpiado su cuarto esa mañana. Tenía el hábito de dejar su cama sin hacer, con libros encima; no era como si siempre tuviese visitas. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse tensa cuando daba el primer paso hacia el cuarto de Lupin. Apenas vio la sonrisa de Remus cuando se apresuró para pasar antes que ella y se sintió agradecida de que rompiese la tensión; se sintió tan bien reír además de que los ojos de él brillaban.

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir."

Ella sonrió de nuevo. "los chicos comienzan a afectarte." Trató de mostrarse decepcionada pero falló miserablemente.

Ambos rieron por unos momentos bastante cerca el uno del otro antes de que Lupin diera un pequeño salto.

"¡el libro!" dijo en una voz mas alta de lo normal y sintió su cara y orejas calentarse. "lo siento, déjame buscarlo." Trató de sonar normal.

"no hay problema."

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama para esperarlo; lo cual solo sirvió para distraerlo aún mas. El pensamiento de ella en su cama atentaba con destruir toda su concentración. Buscó en los libros sobre su escritorio para finalmente encontrar el que buscaba. "¡Aquí está!" dijo parándose frente a ella y alargándoselo. Trataba de ignorar la voz que le decía que se sentara a su lado.

"gracias." Hermione tomó el libro sin siquiera moverse y abrió la cubierta para leer el índice. Ginny le había dicho que se quedara hasta que él se Sentara a su lado; así que lo hizo. Después de lo que parecieron horas sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Ella volteó a verlo y lo vio sentado muy derecho con las manos al frente, sobre sus rodillas. Su cara estaba viendo hacia abajo sobre su pecho.

"Remus, lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo, Ginny… me dijo…"

Él volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos con una emoción que ella no pudo reconocer. "…ella… ¿estás bien?"

"Bastante bien." Su voz era demasiado ronca, incluso para él. No le importaba lo que Ginny hubiese dicho. Ahora estaba peleando con el deseo de tomarla y aprovecharse de ella. Tenía que recordarse a si mismo que ella era joven e inexperta, y que si la atacaba seguramente correría. Si, como si tú tuvieras mucha experiencia, pensó.

Ella lo miraba y ninguno de los dos se movía. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios tan solo por una fracción de segundo, para humedecerse los labios; lo que lo hizo perder la batalla consigomismo. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, dándole tiempo para que se retirase si así lo quería. En su lugar, ella se acercó a él y sus labios se encontraron.

El beso fue exactamente tan dulce y perfecto como lo recordaban.

**FIN**

Fin, Fin, Fin, Fin, Fin, Fin, Fin,

Nooooo es el fin del mundo

. Oh, no ; solo del fic,ja.

*N.T.

*Tengo preguntas y ustedes tienen respuestas,espero. A)refiriendome a una parte del cuerpo, si digo "muñeca" ¿todas|todos entienden a que parte del cuerpo me refiero? Quiero decir si es que no hay otra forma de llamarla. B) dsi digo "piel de gallina" o "piel chinita" ¿se entiende a que me refiero? ¿hay alguna otra forma de decirlo? ¿es igual en otras partes de habla hispana?c)para todas se entiende la expreción: 'una piedra en el zapato'? D)les gustó la historia?

*mmm… la verdad, cambio de parecer cada 5 minútos sobre que fic será el siguiente en ser traducido por mi. En un principio había elegido un Herms-James. Si, un Herms-James, han leído bien, obviamente timetravel; y que sucedió? Vale, que esto lo había decidido cuando iba como en el capítulo seis de ésta historia, le envié una petición a la autora y me dijo que no, bueno, que si; pero que me esperara a que la terminase, ahora va en el capítulo 5 y va para largo. Supongo que será un Lucius-Herms,one-shot, lamentablemente rating M,lo siento por las menores de edad. (lero lero) y luego un Blaise-Herms, también rating m (lero lero) uno nunca sabe.

*El actor David Thewlis es el sexy hombre que le da vida al increible hombre lobo, remus Lupin. La autora de éste fic lo dijo y yo lo apoyo: ¡alguién interesado en el secuestro de David Thewlis?

*el epílogo será subido en unas cuantas horas.

*en ésta ocasión agradeceré a: kisa kuchiky, Sucubos, jesica-haruzuchia, Pabaji, choconinia y chibipame; por sus review o alertas del capítulo diez; No tienen idea de cómo me animan. Esta será la última vez que les agradezca públicamenteen éste fic, pero no duden en dejarme review, los contestaré con alegría. (mi compu se llama alegría(mal chiste))


	12. EPÍLOGO

**Ep****ílogo**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, ¿dónde estaba Remus? debió haberse parado hace un buen rato ya. Estiró sus músculos y salió de la cama que compartían.

La casa estaba inusualmente quieta. "¿me pregunto que hora será?" El sol estaba alto ya como se dejaba saber por la brillante luz que pasaba alumbrando el cuarto. Bostezó fuertemente, se vistió, y se dirigió al pasillo sin encontrar a nadie. Comenzó a parecerle sospechoso, ¿dónde estaban todos y por qué demonios estaba todo tan callado? no era un silencio amenazador pero si algo inquietante. Pasó por cada cuarto por el que se encontró hasta que finalmente llegó a la cocina, la cual estaba en… un estado de caos.

Remus levantó la vista de la estufa al momento de sentir una presencia detrás de él, ahí estaba Hermione. Le encantaba su cara de desconcierto, su boca formaba una perfecta 'O', sus ojos abiertos, como si hubiese sobrevivido a un caos. "buenos días, amor" Sus ojos recallyeron sobre él y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando fue interrumpida.

"¡Mami! Papi dejó que te hiciera el desayuno; ¿no es lindo?" La pequeña niña le tendió un plato para que Hermione lo inspeccionara. Tenía dos huevos que hacían el papel de ojos una salchicha era su nariz y una sonrisa de tocino.

"si, cariño, se ve muy bien." Hermione miró a su esposo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa otros tres platos iguales.

"gracias, papi."

Él se mostró complacido cuando Hermione decidió ignorar temporalmente el caos y se sentó para el desayuno. "vamos, arriba." Remus colocó a su hijo en su sillita alta para comer. Disfrutaron de la comida con la charla constante de Ema y las suaves y casi incoherentes palabras de David.

"Bien, aquí vamos."Remus bajó a David al piso, quien inmediatamente fue al lado de Ema donde pasaría seguramente la mayor parte del día, ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto.

"Remus, ¿qué sucedió aquí?" dijo ella en voz alta pero con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

"¡Ah! David quería ayudar, ya sabes como es." Remus comenzó a levantar los platos, mientras ambos conversaban y terminaban de lavar los platos. "¿aún es necesario que vallas a la oficina el día de hoy?"

"si, pero solo por unas horas." Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio, como jefa del departamento de regulación y control para creaturas mágicas. Había hecho grandes adelantos en los derechos de varias criaturas mágicas, especialmente hombres lobo y elfos domésticos quienes aún se mostraban reminiscentes a los derechos que se les habían sido otorgados.

Ella se fue al trabajo y el se fue con los Potter; los sábados eran días de gran actividad para ellos; todos los Weasley iban con sus hijos, también Molly y Arthur, quienes hacían su mejor trabajo controlando a los niños lo mejor posible antes de la comida.

Hermione regresó a casa, encontrándosela de Nuevo silenciosa. No estaba sorprendida para ésta hora, los niños colapsaban cada vez que regresaban de la casa de Harry y Ginny; paseó por la casa, buscando a Remus. Una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando lo encontró; se encontraba dormido en el sofá con David recostado sobre su pecho, con el pulgar en la boca, aferrado a la camisa de su padre. EMA estaba dormida en el suelo, al lado del sofá, había reunido algunas almohadas para hacerse un cojín lo suficientemente alto como para que la mano de Remus descansase sobre su cabello castaño claro.

Hermione ignoró las protestas de su estómago y movió a su hija hacia uno de los sillones haciéndose lugar para si misma. Una siesta en la tarde no lastimará a nadie.

*Notas de la traductora:

Algo corto pero que quieren, así lo hizo la autora. Y me pareció bien.

No me queda mas que agradecer a J. K.R, por crear tan maravillosa historia y personajes conmo los de _Harry Potter _ . nadie lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Gracias también a Remuslives por darme el permiso para traducir su linda historia.

Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes lectoras, sin ustedes no hubiese sido lo mismo el traducir esto; gracias por los jalones de oreja sobre la ortografía, por sus alentadores comentarios, por todo el apoyo y por leer y disfrutar. Que finalmente ésta historia fue traducida para su deleite.

Espero sinceramente que la disfrutasen tanto o mas que vemos en la siguente historia,ya sea de mi autoría (no creo que pronto) o la traducción de alguna otra historia.

*hace poco terminé de leer un fic en el que Hermione moría y dejaba solo y triste a Remus. Así terminaba! ¡¿pueden creerlo? Casi lloro.

**Suerte,bye**


End file.
